Forbidden Legend
by Frozen Moon
Summary: Hitomi must stop a legendary demon who secretly and silenetly is threatening Van's very life. She must make haste, but she can't do it alone. She needs the help of Lybra...
1. Fateful Confession

FATEFUL CONFESSION  
  
"Ready! Set! GO!" shouted the coach as he fired. The dashers began their run, Hitomi in the lead. "Go for it Hitomi!" Yukari shouted, Amano by her side. Hitomi gasped for air as she was halfway down the track, but then her eyes caught a glimpse of a figure. She shrieked as the figure turned around, a large sword in his hand. She ran right through the vision of the figure and she screamed as she was falling into darkness.  
  
Hitomi was now in her normal school uniform and not her track outfit. It's hot. Why is the wind so hot? she thought Her eyes opened and she screamed as she saw three large robotic giant, surrounded by flames of a burning town. The giants walked towards her through the burning ruins.  
  
Before she could react, she was suddenly in another area, a room full of weapons. The same boy she ran through in the track at school was there, accompanied by a large man. "Are you ready to do battle, prince?" the large man questioned. "Yes Balgus. I am ready," the boy replied. "I know you will succeed Prince Van. Try to keep your brother's failure far from your mind," Balgus said. The young prince growled. "That's enough Balgus! You know I would never run away from my enemy!"  
  
Once again, Hitomi was somewhere else, this time in an abandoned field, where two giants fought. One looked like one of the giants she saw before, the other a large silver soldier. The ground shook underneath her and she screamed when the ground split. She reached out her hand in the darkness and there was a great light. A figure with wings swooped down and caught her by the hand. Hitomi sighed with relief as the visions of the angel and battles disappeared.  
  
**********  
  
"What is it you called me for, Lord Dilandau?" the spy asked. "My dear Lybra, how many times have you failed me?" her master questioned, a sinister smile on his face. She whimpered, knowing what's to come after that smile. "Once too many, my lord," Lybra replied. "You're a bright one. And I can't even keep track of how many times I must say the same thing. I gave you strict orders and it is your duty to obey them!" "I am ready to accept the penalty," Lybra replied softly. She stepped forward, her eyes down to the ground. She didn't notice his smile growing wider as he grabbed his sword. She heard him unsheathing the sword and in two swift motions, Dilandau sliced underneath her eyes. She bit back her cries as she was trained to do and stood up straight, ignoring the intense pain underneath her eyes and the blood dripping down to the flow slowly. "Fail me once more and you will lose more than flesh. Understand?!" Dilandau growled. BR"Yes sir," Lybra replied, bowing to him. She walked out from his chamber and stomped through the corridors. She stopped when she heard the sounds of footsteps behind her. The steps increased and she turned around and screamed as Dilandau charged at her, his sword slicing down her left arm. Dilandau laughed as he shoved his sword through her right shoulder and threw her to the ground. BR"Dilandau, what are you doing to your spy?" BR"Disciplining her, what else?" he replied. BR"Well, this 'discipline' you're applying may risk us the best spy in all of Gaia. I suggest you stop before I have to report you to Emperor Dornkirk." BR"How about you butt out from now on, Folken? She does not obey you. I am her master and it is my duty to train her. And if she dies in the process, then so be it."  
  
Pcenter**********/center  
  
P"The Tower," Hitomi said quietly, gazing at the tarot card that said BLA TORRE/B. "The card of distance/separation. Oh no!" She lowered her head, tears flowing from her eyes. "Amano's leaving the country and I'm never going to see him again!" She lifted her head, spotting a tarot card next to the Tower Card. This card had a giant dragon in the center of the card which said BIL FUSCO/LA LUCE/B. "The Ace of Serpents.courage?" She searched through her other cards that laid out before her. "Huh? The Scale? What does that have to do with Amano?" PHer surroundings darkened and Hitomi noticed a large altar in front of her. IHuh? What is this altar for?/I A bright light suddenly landed on top of the altar and there stood the angel who saved her from her dreams. IHey! It's that angel again!/I But then, the shadow of a figure with two large weapons in her hands leapt from behind her. They looked like swords, but each weapon had three blades on it and on the figure's back was what looked like wings, but they were clear and teal. IOh no! Angel, look out!/I The shadow laughed and crossed its arms. It flew up behind the angel and slashed it in two. Hitomi screamed as blood splattered everywhere. P"What was that?" Hitomi asked. "Who was that angel? And who was that person who slew it?" She could remember those gleaming emerald eyes and her evil smile just moments after she killed the angel. "I don't have time to ponder about this! I have to find Amano!" P"Amano! Wait up!" Hitomi shouted to him on the track. She gasped for air, but stood up straight to talk to him. "Amano, I have a favor to ask you." She held out her pink pendant to him by the chain. "Don't think less of me, but if I can run the hundred meters in the time it takes to swing the pendant thirteen times, I would like you to do something for me. Hitomi blushed and bowed to him. "G-Give me my very first kiss?" She waited a few minutes, not noticing Amano smiling. She gasped when he took the pendant. BR"I'd be honored to." Hitomi nearly cried with joy, but kept her cool demeanor. BR"Thank you so much, Amano. Thank you!"  
  
Pcenter**********/center  
  
P"Dilandau." Lybra cursed, her wounds stinging like crazy. "When will he ever learn? Emperor Dornkirk has told him a thousand times not to harm our best spy and he refuses to listen." "Then why doesn't the Emperor stop him, Folken? Why does he allow it to happen?" "One thing for sure is that he is busy with other plans, but I'm sure he agrees with Dilandau when it comes to the proper punishment for a failed mission," Folken explained. "Grr.I'm gonna get him back someday. He's going to regret ever putting his hands up to me!" "He is your master, Lybra. He has the right." "But it's not fair!" Lybra cried on the brink of tears. "Whoever said life was fair?" Folken replied harshly. He glanced at Lybra, who was now starting to cry. Her wounds started to bleed again and he continued wrapping a bandage over her left arm. "However.most of his strikes are uncalled for," he followed up. Lybra gazed up at him. "If you haven't noticed, Dilandau lives to hurt and kill. Whenever he is not on the battlefield, he can strike whomever he pleases. And I believe he loves to attack you because of your first duty before you joined Zaibach." "My.former.duty?" Lybra stuttered. "But.how did he know about that?" "As long as he is your master, he knows everything about you. I suggest you rest up. You don't want to make your injuries worse, do you? They're already going to leave scars," Folken said, finishing up treating Lybra's wounds, then swiftly left the room. Lybra laid back against her bed, sighing. "Folken."  
  
**********  
  
"Kanzaki! Are you ready to go?" Amano shouted at from the finish line as Hitomi stepped up to the blocks at the starting line. "Yes! Any time you are, Amano!" Hitomi called back. The school lights flickered on and a young girl of Hitomi's age with red hair to her shoulders was calling Hitomi. "Yukari." she said, readying herself for her greatest challenge yet. Now stay focused and give it everything you've got! Amano said in his mind, Hitomi's pendant in his hand. "Ready?" "You bet I am!" Hitomi said, determined to get that kiss. Amano dropped the pendant and it began to swing. Hitomi sprinted off the blocks and Yukari and Amano watched Hitomi increase speed. "Seven seconds. Eight seconds." Amano counted, stopping when the area flashed. A bright light beam touched the ground and before Hitomi could halt, she ran straight into a young boy in black armor from the light. The boy shoved her to the ground and glared at her. "Who the hell are you?! Where am I?" "Hitomi! Are you OK?" Yukari asked, Amano and her rushing to Hitomi's side. "It's.him! He's the same guy I saw in my dream!" "Who are you?" Amano demanded. "Don't take that tone with me!!" the boy shouted back. "Just calm down! What's your name anyway?" Hitomi stated. "It's Van of Fanelia. Where am I?" He gasped and they pondered what was going on. "It's coming. The dragon." "What?" Hitomi asked. "Now, leave this place. There's a land dragon coming," he ordered. "A dragon?" "Get moving! Unless you want to be eaten by a dragon!" "Whoa! Now hold on pal.!" Amano said, but Van shoved him out of the way and pointed his sword at the fence. The area suddenly began to shift and the kids jumped when bright light flashed. Suddenly, a large dragon appeared from the space, roaring at them. "The dragon!" Yukari screamed, running behind Hitomi. "Hey ugly!" Van shouted, catching the dragon's full attention. "You're fighting me, remember? What's the matter? You're hungry, aren't you? Well feast on this!" Van taunted. The dragon's chest began to glow and Van was able to pull out a shield before he was burnt to a crisp by the dragon's fire breath. He discarded the burnt remains and pulled out a crossbow, firing at the dragon's left eye. The dragon screamed as it became half blind and fell on its back. The dragon whipped its tail and struck Van. Hitomi and Yukari screamed as Van coughed up blood, but the dragon looked at Amano, Yukari, and Hitomi. "You won't finish me off that easily. I'm stronger then you think. If you want to live, get out of here now!" Van ordered. "You heard what he said, let's move! Come on!" Hitomi said. The three youths ran off as Van struck the dragon with his sword, hardly doing any damage. As the youths ran, Yukari screamed as she tripped. "Yukari!" "I'm sorry," she cried. "I think she's twisted her ankle. Climb on my back," Amano said. Yukari held onto Amano as he and Hitomi ran for safety. But this caught the dragon's attention and it began to chase after them. "You're not getting away so easily!" Van shouted, using a claw to grab onto the dragon.  
  
**********  
  
"No!" Lybra shouted as Dilandau struck Lybra again, slicing her scars, causing them to bleed once more. "Dilandau! Stop it You're going to regret this someday!" "Me? Regret? Don't make me laugh," her master replied. "That's it!" Lybra screamed as she punched Dilandau in the face. "What have you done?!" some of Dilandau's loyal servants shouted, but Lybra dashed past them and through the fortress. There has to be something that will help me escape! There has to be! She raced so hard that she felt that her heart would burst any minute, so she ran off into a room to rest. The Guymelef storeroom. This should be safe for now, she repeated in her mind, ensuring her safety. Lybra watched her hands she uncontrollably. "Can I get out of here alive? Somebody help." she cried. "There is a way." Lybra gasped and turned around, quickly grabbing one of her swords. She suddenly blushed and trembled and all she could hear was her sword falling from her hands. "F.Folken?" "I knew you would escape some day because of Dilandau. And it's a good thing you're here too." "How come? Are you here to help me?" she asked, silently praying that he was here to do so. Folken walked forward and a light turned on, revealing a large, slender Guymelef made of quartz and emerald. "What a beautiful Guymelef!" "Allow me to introduce you to Jemineye, your new Guymelef and your only chance for escape." "What? M.My Guymelef? Is this why you had me put into classes to fight with Guymelefs?" she questioned. "You want to escape, don't you? Now is not the time for questions." "Oh Folken.how can I ever repay you?" Lybra asked, grabbing his arm. He released himself and handed her an energist. "You know what to do from here." Lybra nodded ran her fingers over her bleeding left arm. The energist absorbed the blood and began to glow. She hopped up onto her Guymelef and inserted the energist into Jemineye. It opened up and Lybra hopped in. "Folken.when can I see you again?" Lybra pleaded. "Who knows. Maybe I'll find you. For now, get far away from here. To the Mystic Moon." "The Mystic Moon? There's no way I'm going there! That place is cursed!" "It'll be safer there. Dilandau does not know how to get there. Until it is safe, I will come back to you." "Alright. Thank you Folken!" Lybra shouted as the Guymelef closed up. She prepared herself as Jemineye turned on. I can't believe Folken is helping me. I wonder why? Lights flickered on and she gained control of the large Guymelef. Jemineye stood up and it marched to the center of the room. Suddenly, red magic came from Jemineye and the Guymelef began to fly. Jemineye flew through the roof and Lybra flew away. "Folken.."  
  
**********  
  
"This sword just won't cut through those scales!" Van exclaimed. "You think he's going to kill that thing?" Amano asked. Hitomi gasped as she could see what's to come. She could see the dragon raise its tail and suddenly jam it into Van. "No.he's.going to die," Hitomi said. "Hitomi, no!" Amano shouted as Hitomi ran down the stairs towards the dragon. The dragon charged at Van and just as the dream told her, it raised its tail. "Watch out! He's going to attack from above!" Hitomi cried out to him. Van looked and saw the tail fly down towards him. Hitomi covered her eyes and screamed. Van was able to dodge the tail as it sliced through his armor. Van ran up the tail and sliced the dragon from the tail to the ground. The dragon screamed and Van ran to the front and jammed the sword into its chest. Blue blood splattered everywhere as the dragon screamed its last and finally dropped dead. Van was breathing heavily as he walked up to the dragon. He used his sword to open up the dragon's chest until he pulled out the dragon's heart, which was more like a stone. The dragon's body dissolved as well as the blood all over Van and the battlefield. "Excuse me. Are you OK?" Hitomi asked as Van groaned. "Look, I don't need any woman to worry about me!" he replied. He turned to Hitomi. "I guess you want a reward then. Well, fine, come to my castle! Just don't get cocky! I apologize for involving you and your friends in my dragon slaying. Oh! And by the way, you didn't help me slay the dragon you know!" Van said harshly. Hitomi grumbled and before Van knew what hit him, Hitomi slapped Van across the face. "What is your problem? Are you always so pig-headed?! I didn't help you for any reward, I just. Well, I thought you were going to die and I was scared, really scared! The least you could do is say 'thank you!' I shouldn't have saved you! I should have let that stupid dragon eat you!!" Hitomi lectured. Hitomi began to cry after seeing the horrible sight when the stone in Van's hand began to glow. "The energist." Hitomi and Van were surrounded by a bright light and they began to fly up the beam. "Hitomi! Hitomi!!" Amano shouted, trying to grab her hand. Hitomi reached out for him, but all she could grab was her pendant, which Amano was still holding this whole time. "Help me Amano!" were Hitomi's last words to him before the light disappeared, taking Van and Hitomi with it. "They're gone!" Amano cried. "Hitomi? HITOMI!!" Yukari screamed.  
  
**********  
  
"I made it!" Van exclaimed, inspecting his surroundings after the light dropped them off. "What happened?" Hitomi asked, standing up. She then look up at the stars and saw the Earth and the Moon hanging in the sky. "Is that the Earth? What's going on? Where are we?" "I'd say we're near the village of Arzas," Van replied. They were surrounded by giant wolf-like creatures and Hitomi finally realized what the cards meant. The Tower told Hitomi of her leaving the Earth with Van and the Ace of Serpents was the dragon Van slew. Hitomi was no longer on Earth, but in the world of Gaia.  
  
Blue search lights meet beyond the Moon.  
  
Yeah, my angel who came flying down, who are you?  
  
The doors of destiny are opening before us, so let's just fall in love.  
  
I can't break free of this moment that's making my heart flutter.  
  
Don't stop, baby!  
  
Your mystic eyes are setting me on fire, you innocent smile breakin' me down.  
  
You're the only one with that look in your eye. An endless journey is beginning. with this unstoppable pounding in my heart, and I wanna swoop down and take you with me! 


	2. The Girl From the Mystic Moon

THE GIRL FROM THE MYSTIC MOON  
  
Was it all just a dream? How did I get to this strange world? Maybe it had something to do with the cards.or maybe my pendant. All I know is one minute I was with my first love Amano and my best friend Yukari and the next minute, I was swept up into the clouds with that strange boy who slew that awful dragon! I found my self on a planet where the Earth and Moon hang in the sky, and where the creatures are too frightening to imagine.  
  
"So you went to the Mystic Moon? And you brought this girl back with you?" one of the wolf-men asked Van. "Yeah, well, she seemed to have followed me home." "Excuse me, but what is the Mystic Moon?" Hitomi asked. "Look! The blue moon up there!" The wolf-man pointed at to Hitomi. "That's where Van Fanel brought you from." "The Mystic Moon?" Suddenly, Hitomi saw another vision.  
  
She could see a village being burnt to the ground, similar to what she saw in her previous visions. She could see something move within the air and a giant claw appeared, slicing through soldiers.  
  
"What's wrong?" Van asked, seeing how worried Hitomi looked. "N.nothing." "Now that you mention it, the Mystic Moon has been a lot brighter than usual," the wolf-man explained. The sun rose and the caravan stopped. "Look! Below us is Fanelia, little lady," the wolf-man said. Indeed, a large kingdom laid before them and she could see the people racing towards the gates, awaiting for their return. Hitomi wondered what was with all the people and Van hopped off the large ox. "Lord Van?!" Van faced the crowd when a girl raced towards him with short pink hair and in an orange outfit. But this was no ordinary girl. She had cat ears, claws, even a tail. "Lord Van!" she shouted with joy. "Merle!" The little cat-girl hopped into Van's arms, hugging him. "I'm so glad you made it back safe. You know, I was so worried about you Lord Van!" Merle said, as she began to lick his face just as a cat. "Hey! Come on! Everyone's watching!" Van said, pushing her away. "I'm just so glad to see you!" Merle replied, ignoring what Van said before and continued to lick him. "Great, first a wolf-man, now a little cat-girl," Hitomi said. "Lord Van!" Four large soldiers stepped up to them and Merle finally backed off. "Welcome back," the leader said. "I, Van Fanel, have completed the task of dragon slaying and have returned with this drag-energist," he said. "That's the real thing alright! A drag-energist!" the soldiers said, completely amazed at his accomplishment. The soldiers bowed to him. "We four generals of the Samurai of Fanelia verify this to be true, Prince Van," the leader said. "I'm honored, thank you," the prince replied. He's a PRINCE?! Hitomi thought.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm so sorry, Folken. But I'm not going to the Mystic Moon. Not until I fulfill my former duty," Lybra said, opening up her Guymelef. She looked around, noticing she was in a large forest. "I know Fanelia is nearby, but if I'm not mistaken, I should be in the outskirts of Asturia." Lybra hopped down Jemineye and landed on the ground with a thud. Before she could even stand up, her neck met the sharp end of a sword. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Lybra glanced around her and saw several soldiers holding her in restraints. "Commander, this Guymelef is from Zaibach," one of the soldiers said to the handsome commander. "Zaibach, eh? What is Zaibach's top spy doing alone in Asturia's territory?" he questioned, lowering the sword. "It's none of your business," she snapped. "You haven't changed, Lybra. Gaddess, take the Guymelef back to the castle," the commander ordered. "Hey! Be careful with Jemineye! That was given to someone very special to me!" Lybra cried. "Jemineye.that is an interesting name for a Guymelef like that. We'll take good care of it. Now.if you'll come with me," the commander said, leading Lybra to his castle.  
  
**********  
  
"That's a pretty stone!" Merle said, holding Hitomi's pendant by the chain, watching the stone swing back and forth. "I think I'll keep it!" Merle dashed out the room, still holding on to Hitomi's pendant. Merle went on all fours and ran like a cat down the corridor, Hitomi following. "Where do you think you're going, little cat burglar! I'll teach you not to mess with an athlete! Give that back, NOW!" Hitomi shouted, dashing after the little cat-girl. Hitomi glanced at a door as she ran and skidded to a halt. "What was that?" She walked back and saw Prince Van and the Samurai leader clashing swords. "You're not charging aggressively Lord Van! You have to come at me as if you mean to kill me!" "I know, I don't like mortal sword combat," Van replied. "Stop Lord Van! It is a poor thing for a man who is about to become king of all Fanelia to hold such weak sentiments," the large general said. "It's not like I'm becoming king because I want to!" Van snapped back. "Lord Van!!" The general glanced at Hitomi. "It looks as if we have a visitor." Van turned around as well and Hitomi stuttered. "I.I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you." "Oh, it's you," Van replied, sounding very annoyed. "Hmph! That's the matter with you foreigners. You have no manners whatsoever!" Merle said, sitting next to Hitomi. "Hey! Cat-girl! Give me back my pendant!" Hitomi demanded. Merle shoved the pendant back at her and ran towards Van, hugging him again. "I've heard what happened. It appears that Lord Van owes you his life. After the ceremony, we will do all in our power to return you safely to the Mystic Moon," the general said. "You can really do that?" Hitomi asked. "Of course. A Samurai of Fanelia never lies!"  
  
"Van Fanel, king of Fanelia, I bestow upon thee this sword as proof of thy accession. Long may you reign!" Van took hold of the sword, becoming the new king of Fanelia. "Hey, what's that?" one of the lookouts asked as they something move within the air. A giant claw appeared and the claws sliced the lookouts, then disappeared again. The ground began to rumble and the road began to break apart. Many soldiers came to fight with weapons, but they were squished by this unknown force. The people gathered by the castle, frightened. "It's a Zaibach attack!" one of the patrolmen shouted. "We're under siege! Get the women and children to the mountains! I'm gonna need every able-bodied man I can get! Let's go!" "An invisible enemy!" the leader said. "Balgus!" three soldiers cried. "Fight them off with your melefs! I'm counting on all three of you!" the general ordered. "What shall I do, Balgus?" Van asked. "I want you to take your guest, lady Hitomi, to the shrine. If it becomes necessary, take Escaflowne and flee!" Balgus directed. Hitomi watched the civilians run in panic as the invisible enemy was taking out Fanelia's Guymelefs one by one. Balgus grabbed his large broad sword and prepared for battle.  
  
At the shrine, Hitomi watched Van pull out his sword. He ran his thumb over the edge, letting the blood drip on the energist. Van held it up as it began to glow. "I, Van Fanel, new king of Fanelia, bind myself by blood pact to thee, Escaflowne. Thou sleeping dragon, AWAKE!" Van recited. Hitomi watched as magic from below shattered the rock cocoon above them, revealing a large, beautiful, silver Guymelef. "That's.from my dream!" Hitomi remembered. Van jumped up to the large pink crystal and slowly inserted the drag-energist. The crystal glowed and the energist began to beat as a heart. The large melef opened up and Van hopped in. "Van! What are you going to do?" "Join the battle," he replied, preparing for battle with the Guymelef. "Great! Just like the old text said! I can do this!" Van began to walk, mobilizing the Guymelef. "What are you doing! Hurry up and hide!!" Van shouted to Hitomi. The door broke apart and Van could see the enemy entering. Escaflowne pulled out a large hilt, the blade shooting out from it. Hitomi saw an invisible giant to the side, ready to kill Van. "Van, to your left!" Escaflowne turned left and before the giant's claws could strike, Van blocked it, slicing through the giant, revealing a large blue Guymelef. Hitomi saw another invisible Guymelef behind Van and called out to him, but he was too busy with the first one. Suddenly, Balgus leapt into the air and sliced the claw right off with his large sword. "You majesty! Take the lady Hitomi and get out of here while you can!" Baglus ordered. "I won't turn my back on my enemy!" Van protested, slicing through another invisible Guymelef. This Guymelef took the claws and combined them to form a large sword and before it could split Escaflowne's head in half, Balgus blocked it. The general hopped onto the Zaibach melef and jammed his sword into its head. "Get out of here!" he orderd. Escaflowne shoved the enemy to the ground and knelt before Hitomi. "Let's go! Hold on!" Van called out. Escaflowne grabbed Hitomi and raced out of the shrine, only to find corpses of soldiers and the kingdom in flames. "That's enough Balgus! Retreat!" Suddenly, within the flames, another claw appeared and shot a sharp piece of steel, which went right through the general. "Your majesty. Take the Escaflowne and flee and someday return. And rebuild our native home and reunite the people of Fanelia," were his last words before he collapsed to the ground, dead. Hitomi cried out as the invisible Guymelefs began to appear again. Suddenly, Hitomi's pendant glowed again and Escaflowne, Van, and Hitomi were once again wrapped in bright light. "I don't believe it." Merle said, watching the sight from the mountains with the people. "LORD VAN!!!"  
  
**********  
  
"How's the report, Lybra?" the commander of Asturia asked, seeing smoke from the distance. "Not good, commander. The kingdom of Fanelia was completely burnt to the ground. All the Samurai were killed and the survivors are in the mountains. The king has fled with a large, silver Guymelef," Lybra explained. "Very unusual. And you say Zaibach is behind this?" "Only Zaibach uses stealth cloaks which allow them to become invisible. It's a cheap defense that Dilandau uses quite frequently." "I see, but what could you make of the bright light we just saw?" "I'm not so sure, but if you grant permission, commander, I would like to look more into the situation personally," Lybra requested. "Permission accepted, Lybra. And if you happen to find that Moleman, report to me immediately," the commander said. "Yes, sir." "We'll leave at once, as I will come with you. And there's no need to be formal, Lybra. You don't have to always call me 'sir' or 'commander'. It's Allen." 


	3. The Gallant Swordsman

THE GALLANT SWORSMAN  
  
Was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision? No, it was real. The cards told me that it was going to happen! I found myself transported to the strange world of Gaia where the Earth and the Moon hang in the sky. Then the attack came.I remember the choking heat and watching the kingdom of Fanelia burn! I was once again wrapped in the bright light and sent into the heavens with that strange boy.  
  
"Judging from the stars, this is definitely Gaia! Where's that girl?" Van said, hopping onto the ground after Escaflowne landed from the light. "Sent somewhere else, maybe." "Oh no! What am I going to do? I'm stuck out here all alone!" Hitomi cried. She pulled out her pendant and held it out in front of her by the chain. "Oh please, tell which way to go! I don't want to be lost anymore!" she begged the stone. She closed her eyes, trying to get the spirits to tell her where to go. The stone began to move slightly, but then something grabbed Hitomi's arm. She gasped when she found a strange looking man laughing at her. Hitomi screamed when she was pinned to the ground by this man and luckily, Van wasn't very far away to hear her scream. "NO! Don't touch me! No please!!" she begged, but he held up her right arm, the stone falling from her hand. He laughed again, admiring the pendant. Suddenly, he heard a screech and a white owl began to scratch at his face. "Hey! Get off me! That hurts! Get lost!" the man shouted, waving the bird away. The owl flew away into a nearby tree, but then the man looked up an saw a familiar figure in front of him. "So we meet again. Seems you've grown tired of petty thievery and prefer attacking little girls. Oh dear," the figure said, tightening his gloves. "A.Allen!!" the man screamed. The knight ran forward and punched the man in the jaw, sending the mole-man flying a few feet away. Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes and stared at her savior. The owl landed on his shoulder. "You're not hurt, are you?" he asked her. "Young lady, what are you doing out here all alone?" he asked sweetly, taking her hand. "I bet there's a story behind it." Hitomi wasn't sure if she was seeing things or not, but she couldn't believe her eyes. One glance at the handsome knight and Hitomi saw her love back home. "Amano! It's really you!" Hitomi cried, falling into the knight's arms. "I thought I was never going to see you again! I was so frightened!" Overwhelmed with the events that just happened, Hitomi passed out cold in his arms. "Amano?" the man questioned. "Hitomi!" Allen looked forward and saw Van racing towards them. "What did you do to that girl? I'm gonna kill you!" "Making rash threats is never a good a idea," Allen replied, picking up Hitomi. Van began to pull out his sword. "Don't draw! Draw that sword and it will be you who will die! It is my duty as a knight to answer steel with steel. I don't draw to play childish games." Van smiled and didn't heed the warning, completely pulling out his sword. He placed Hitomi on the ground softly, then faced the king of Fanelia, drawing his sword, ready for battle. Van charged at Allen, throwing his sword out towards Allen's head, but the knight simply stepped to the side. Van slashed from behind and Allen back- flipped out of the way. "You've got some talent, but.!" Allen began, charging at Van. He struck Van in the stomach and Van collapsed to the ground, coughing up some fluids. ".You don't charge aggressively enough!" he finished. He put away his sword and took Van's. "Too bad, it would be a shame to kill you. So I struck you with the back of my sword," Allen said, examining the weapon, recognizing the Crest of Fanelia on the hilt. Only the king would use that type of sword. "Allen! What just happened?" A young woman with teal hair tied back to her left in a big braid walked forward violet armor and black robes. "What is the meaning of this?" "It's nothing, Lybra. Help me out here," Allen said, picking up Hitomi again. "We'll be taking the two back to the castle." "Where are they from?" Lybra asked. Allen tossed her Van's sword, Lybra catching it by the hilt. She examined the hilt and saw the crest. "They're from Fanelia. Survivors probably." "Bring the king to the castle," Allen ordered. "Yes sir," she replied. She knelt down to the king and went to pick him up, but upon touching him, she felt a strange aura from him. What the hell?! What is this?! There's something about this boy! Something.cold. "Lybra! Come on!!" Allen shouted, snapping Lybra out of her trance. She lifted Van from the ground and followed Allen to the castle.  
  
**********  
  
"What are these two doing here? So am I to understand that you let those Samurai damage TWO of my units?!" Dilandau shouted. "F.Forgive us," his soldiers begged. "Step forward!" he demanded. The two commanders did as they were told and as soon as they stepped forward, Dilandau's hand swiftly flew across their faces, sending them to the floor. "You had stealth cloaks! How could you let this happen? Are you trying to ruin my name?!" "F.Forgive us," they begged again. "I'm only going to say this once! I won't tolerate incompetence in my dragon slayers! Do you understand?" "Yes sir," they replied. Dilandau smiled and left the throne room. Now that Lybra's gone, I must turn to my own soldiers for pleasure. "Dilandau." The boy turned to Folken, who was glaring at him. "Come with me. Your presence is required at the main chamber." "What are you going to do? Lecture me about Lybra's betrayal?" "Lybra's leaving saved us all a lot of trouble. She has taken a major weight off the Zaibach Empire," Folken replied. "Are you done yet?" Dilandau asked. "Dilandau, there was no reason to burn Fanelia to the ground. I would like to see the stealth cloaks used more effectively." Dilandau growled. "I never in my life thought I would ever hear that from you, Folken! Not from the man who betrayed Fanelia!" Dilandau said. "An amateur like you has no business telling me how to fight a battle!" he said as they entered a dark room. Three pedestals raised from the ground as Folken stepped forward. "What is this room used for, anyway?" "That's right, it's your first time here," Folken said. Suddenly, a large screen flashed on, showing a large old face. "What? Emperor Dornkirk!!" Dilandau gasped, going to his knees. "Folken, it still remains. The dragon still casts its shadow over the Zaibach Empire's future! The dragon has fled Fanelia. Capture it at all costs!" "Of course," Folken replied. "We'll do just as your majesty wishes." "And.there is one other matter. That pillar of light, which my Destiny Prognostication Engine failed to predict! I sense the stirrings of a new power. Capture it! We must remove the unknown element! The dragon can be found on the frontier of Asturia. You must capture it. Capture it so we may re-awaken the legendary power of Atlantis!" Emperor Dornkirk ordered. "And what of Lybra?" Dilandau questioned. "Let her be. She will prove worthy to us eventually. Her destiny is close at hand and it will help bring us to victory." The image of the Zaibach Emperor disappeared.  
  
**********  
  
"You're awake," Allen said as Hitomi woke up from her wonderful dream. She gasped and glanced around, noticing she was surrounded by others. They seemed to be allies of Allen, but she began to tremble after hearing their shrewd comments to her. "All right, that's enough you guys! Waking up to ugly faces like yours is bad enough." Hitomi glanced out the window, gazing at the Mystic Moon. "I guess I didn't get back after all." "What's the matter? It's alright little princess, you can tell me. I am a knight of Asturia, Allen Schezar." Hitomi glanced at him. "And you are a guest in this castle. As its commander I will protect you. It is my duty as a knight.no, as a man to make sure you are safe," he proclaimed. "Man, how can he spout all of that with a straight face?" one of the soldiers asked. "Sir! The boy is finally awake," one of the soldiers from the other room said. "Show him in," Allen ordered. They shoved Van into the room. "Van!" Hitomi shouted. Allen simply smiled while Van glared at the knight.  
  
"You came from the Mystic Moon? Are you're saying you're one of the Mystic Moon's inhabitants?" Allen questioned Hitomi. "Yes, it's just like we've explained a dozen times," Van sighed annoyingly. "OK then," Allen began, grabbing Van's sword, showing them the crest. "If the king of Fanelia says so. I suppose I must believe it." He glanced at Hitomi, even more curious about her than before. "What's your name?" Hitomi gasped. "Hitomi, sir. Hitomi Kanzaki." "Hitomi.it has a pleasant ring to it," Allen complimented, causing Hitomi to blush. Van stepped forward, ready to get down to business. "Allen, I apologize for entering your country without permission. So give me back my Escaflowne!!!" he demanded. "And what will you do with your Guymelef?" Allen questioned. "Return to Fanelia. I was sent here against my will in the middle of a fight against an unknown enemy." Allen sighed softly. "It's too late. Fanelia's been completely destroyed. Everything was burned to the ground," he finally admitted. "You're lying!!" Van shouted. "I'm not lying. Some of my country's merchants saw it happen," he replied harshly. "I'm sorry Van Fanel. I know it must be a hard time for you. But don't be upset, you're not the first one who entered Asturia without permission." "Fanelia.it's destroyed?" Van asked. They suddenly heard a rumble. "A Zaibach Empire floating fortress!" Allen pointed out. Suddenly, about six Guymelefs fell from the sky, five blue and one red. "Those are the giants that attacked Fanelia!!" Hitomi cried.  
  
"We request weapons, food, and water. We are engaged in urgent military maneuvers," Dilandau explained to Allen. "Of course, we will do all in our power," Allen replied. He suddenly noticed Van pushing his way through the crowd to hear what Dilandau had to say up close and personal. "By the way, sir Allen, you haven't seen a strange Guymelef around here, have you?" Dilandau asked. A Guymelef? Is he talking about the Escaflowne or the Jemineye? "No, not that I know of," he replied. "The Guymelef wouldn't have anything to do requiring the maneuvers of a floating fortress, wouldn't it? Would it have anything to do with Fanelia being attacked?" Allen interrogated. "What? That run-down little country? Maybe it's leaders were eaten by the dragons that seem to wander around that valley. It's such a fitting end for such a backwards little country," Dilandau said. Van and Hitomi gasped and Van reached for his sword. "And the country was full of cowards, led by a king who went into hiding." "Becoming invisible during a battle is cowardly!" Van exclaimed. Dilandau faced him and walked towards Van, pushing him out of the way, facing Hitomi. "I've never seen clothing like yours before. Where are you from little girl?" Dilandau snapped. Hitomi trembled and couldn't find any words to respond to him. His blood-red eyes burned through her. Allen smiled and walked to Hitomi, preparing for a response Dilandau will never forget. "So you've noticed. I found her in the east and her name is Hitomi," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Dilandau growled watching such a pitiful display. "She's simply beautiful. Well, wouldn't you agree?" "Allen, that was totally uncalled for!" Dilandau glanced behind him and faced a woman with teal hair down to her waist and in violet armor. She glared at him with her obsidian eyes. "Well, well, well. I thought I'd never see your sorry face ever again!" Dilandau laughed. "Lybra Daemon, my favorite person to torture. Ever since you left, I've been reduced to attack my own soldiers. Why did you leave? Don't you like me anymore?" Dilandau mocked. Lybra was disgusted. Nobody outside of the Zaibach Empire-even within the empire-knew of the unpleasant tortures Dilandau applied to her. "I'm no longer under your command, so you can't torture me any longer. Unless you want to embarrass yourself in front of all these Samurai and give yourself a worse name than what's you've already earned yourself," Lybra replied. "Well? Which example are you going to set?" Dilandau was silenced. She was correct about not torturing her anymore, but that wouldn't stop him. Before turning back to Allen, he whispered harshly into her ears. "You're not escaping that easily, Lybra. Mock my words, I haven't even begun my tortures." Lybra growled before he walked back to his troops. "You live up to your reputation, Allen Schezar. I just hope you put as much effort into our provisions," Dilandau snapped. Allen's soldiers cheered Allen for his great performance for Dilandau, but Van couldn't help but stare at Lybra. What is up with that girl? And what is her relationship with that villain? "Well, we seemed to have through that all right, but I'm afraid I've given you a bad reputation in the Zaibach Empire, Hitomi," Allen said sweetly. Hitomi was in shock of what Allen did. Now she began to ponder about Allen being the angel in her dreams.  
  
"Oh Allen." she sighed, completely forgetting that Van was sulking in the corner of the room. She felt something within her shirt and pulled out her tarot cards. "I forgot about my cards." She glanced at Van, hoping the cards could lighten him up. "Hey, don't sulk Van. Look, it's the Hermit!" she exclaimed, placing the card onto the floor along with a few other. "The cards are saying you have to be a little more patient." "What are those?" Van asked harshly. "They're tarot cards. They can tell you your fortune," Hitomi replied. "A bunch of cards cannot tell you your fortune," Van said bluntly. "I was only trying to take your mind off everything. Jeez, cheer up!" Hitomi snapped back, pulling out the LA MOTRE card. "The Death card!!"  
  
She could suddenly see the figure of death from the card surround her. Once again she saw flames around a kingdom. It didn't seem like Fanelia though, but Hitomi couldn't tell since she didn't know her way around Gaia. She could see more Zaibach Guymelefs marching through the flames when the image of Dilandau came to her mind.  
  
"Hitomi! Are you OK?!" Van shouted, shaking Hitomi out of her trance. They could hear something clash against the floor near them, and suddenly, a part of the ground collapsed. A funny looking man popped up, questioning where he dug. "AAAH! It's that thief again!!" Hitomi shouted.  
  
"You're telling me they've disappeared?!" Allen questioned his sergeant. "I know where they went. Gaddess, prepare Scherizad." "It that really necessary?" Lybra questioned. "We can't let them leave. They'll be killed out there now that Zaibach is involved." "So you'll kill them now rater than later?" Lybra asked, her eyes narrowing. Allen stood up. "Perhaps it was your sharp tongue that gave you those scars," Allen said harshly before storming out of the room.  
  
"That's why you attacked me?!" Hitomi asked the mole-man as he dug after learning that the mole-man admired Hitomi's pendant. "I thought I'd bring this bag to apologize," the man replied. Hitomi gripped her backpack tightly. The mole-man led them through the tunnels, eventually reaching a large room full of Guymelefs. The man led them towards the large silver Guymelef that was Escaflowne, but what caught Hitomi's eye was not the Escaflowne, but another beautiful Guymelef as well. One made of quartz and emerald. But she returned her thoughts to the Escaflowne as Van approached it. "What are you going to do?" Hitomi asked. "Leave this place and return to Fanelia," Van replied, still not believing what Allen said about his kingdom being torched. He placed his hand on the large energist-holding crystal. The crystal glowed as it recognized Van's blood and opened up Escaflowne for Van. The king hopped in and fitted himself within the Guymelef. "Van, stop!" Hitomi called out. "Don't be foolish! Please!" The door to the storehouse opened and there stood another Guymelef, only this was black and gold. "Van Fanel, I thought I told you not to leave the castle!" All of the knight's men were on the top of the walls, except for Lybra, who was standing on Allen's melef's shoulder. "But if you insist my friend, you're just going to have to go through me. I find that highly unlikely however," Allen finished. "There's more to him than meets the eye, Allen. I sense a cold, disturbing aura around that boy." Lybra hopped from the melef's shoulder to its hand, then was placed safely on the ground. Van groaned, but continued to advance onto the battlefield. Hitomi could hear all of Allen comrades placing bets on who would win and she was beginning to doubt that Van would get out of this battle alive. "Stop! Why are you fighting Allen?" Hitomi cried. Escaflowne backed up, almost stomping on Hitomi, but Gaddess grabbed her out of the way in time. "Gaddess, you should take her out of here. She'll be safer this way," Lybra said. Hitomi gasped at the woman, finally noticing two scars on her face, both from her eyes down to her jawline. Escaflowne charged at Scherizad and both Guymelefs clashed swords. "You don't charge aggressively enough! Balgus never held back like this!!" Allen shouted. "What?! You've heard of Balgus!!" Van shouted. "Of course! Balgus is one of the three master swordsmen of Gaia! And Balgus was my swordmaster!!" Allen struck Van continuously, Van blocking every single one. Allen finally shoved Van to the ground and brought Scherizad's sword to Escaflowne's throat. "That's enough! Come out of your Guymelef peacefully!" he ordered. Escaflowne opened up and Van stood up. "I lost.Balgus I'm sorry!" Van cried. Allen examined Scherizad and gasped when he saw the left arm sliced open. What?! How could he?! When did that happen? "Amazing. He was able to hurt Allen. No wonder he survived Fanelia's attack," Lybra muttered under her breath as she pulled herself up the melef's leg, then onto its wounded arm. "It's not serious!" she called to him. "Van." Hitomi said, running over to Van. Escaflowne's crystal began to glow again and Hitomi gasped, seeing more images of destruction. "Quick Allen, run! It's the invisible enemy!!" Hitomi screamed as she was engulfed in explosions as the kingdom of Asturia exploded into flames. 


	4. The Diabolical Adonis

THE DIABOLICAL ADONIS  
  
Was it all just a dream? Or maybe it was a vision. No, it was real. The cards warned me it all was going to happen! I found myself transported to the kingdom of Asturia and there I met an angel by the name of Allen Schezar. When his giant defeated Escaflowne, I was overcome by a terrifying vision!  
  
"What's the matter, Hitomi?" Allen asked, hopping out of Scherizad. "You have to get out of here! Take everyone and get far away! The invisible army is coming to attack you!" Hitomi screamed. "I'm sorry. Perhaps seeing two melefs fight was too much for you," Allen replied. And Folken told me to go to the Mystic Moon. Did he know I'd be surrounded by freaks like her? Lybra thought. "No! It's dangerous! Listen to me! Everything is going to be swallowed by flames!" Hitomi shouted in protest. Allen's armies stared at her. "Please, you've got to believe me! The invisible giants that attacked Fanelia will burn everything down! I saw it! Please listen!" she begged. "She's giving me the creeps," one of the soldiers said. "Haven't you heard? Rumor has it that she came from the Mystic Moon and everyone knows that place is cursed!" another soldier replied. "You believe in curses? How pitiful!" Lybra exclaimed as they were asking each other if the castle will indeed be attacked. "That's enough! Soldiers of Asturia aren't afraid of old wives tales!" he replied hard, glaring at them. He knelt back down to Hitomi. "I apologize. Forgive them. You're tired. You should rest inside," he said, returning to his suave and calm voice. "Commander!" Allen faced a soldier racing towards them on a horse. "We caught someone suspicious out in the forest! We've brought the prisoner." Everyone faced them as another soldier on horseback approached with a young cat-like girl. "Merle!" Van gasped, racing towards her. She had burns all over her body and had her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied together. "Van!" she screamed, hopping out of the soldier's arms, collapsing to the ground. Van quickly untied her and Hitomi and Allen ran up to them. "You know her?" Allen questioned. "Yes, she's from Fanelia," Hitomi replied. "Lord Van, I've finally found you," Merle weakly said.  
  
"What about Fanelia?" Van quickly asked. "It was horrible!" Merle replied. Van narrowed his eyes, remember what Allen told him a few moments ago. "It burned! It all burned to the ground!" Merle said, clinging to Van as she cried. Van was frozen stiff. He just couldn't believe that his vast kingdom was so easily destroyed in a matter of moments. Hitomi could see what happened after they were transported as Merle continued her story. "All the Samurai at the castle were killed! The survivors were scattered! Everyone was gone! I was so alone! I tried so hard to find you, Lord Van! I was so scared!" Merle sighed and fainted in Van's arms. "Merle.I'm so glad you made it!" Van said, holding his friend closer. Suddenly, Hitomi fainted and Allen was able to catch her. "She has a fever. Van!" Allen called out. "Pick her up and follow me!" he ordered as the two brought the girls inside to rest.  
  
"Folken! The dragon has almost disappeared! Distortion has begun to appear in the image of our ideal future!" Emperor Dornkirk told him in the main throne room, Dilandau kneeling before him. "If the dragon slips from our fingers, there is no telling how profound the impact on our future might be! Find the dragon!!" he ordered, his image disappearing. "Yes, your majesty," Folken replied. Dilandau stood up and prepared to leave. "Where are you going?" he ordered. "Where do you think? To launch an attack! We know where the dragon is located!" Dilandau replied. "Asturia is our ally." "Such a pity. But you see, if we wait for the politicians, our prey will get away." "Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked, his voice quivering. The door opened before Dilandau as he laughed. "If we use your stealth cloaks, there won't be any evidence that Zaibach was behind the attack, right? And besides, Lybra and I have to finish what we have started," he laughed. Folken's eyes narrowed as he growled. Dilandau left the room to prepare for the attack, contemplating on what to do to Lybra once she's in his possession.  
  
"I'm sorry.I'm such trouble," Hitomi said as Allen placed a wet cloth on her forehead. "Don't worry. Besides, there's no way I'll let any of the other guys take care of you," he replied. "The Earth." Hitomi said, staring out of her window. "I bet my mom is really worried about me." "I bet she is," Allen said. Hitomi gazed at Allen, admiring his beauty. "I imagine that your mother was very beautiful, Allen," she said, blushing. "She was.my mother passed away while I was still very young," he said becoming totally serious. Hitomi gasped. "I'm so sorry!" "Don't be sorry. It was a long time ago." Allen stared out the window with Hitomi, gazing at the Mystic Moon. "You're right though. My mother was so very beautiful. She was very gentle and she loved flowers," he explained, remembering a day of his childhood. He remembered his little sister handing him a bouquet of flowers, smiling. "Then, one day my sister was spirited away without a trace. After that day, my mother wasted away.and then she." he began, not finishing as he remembered the cold rainy day of his mother's funeral. "If my sister were still alive, she'd be about your age," he said, holding Hitomi's hand. "You know, it's kind of strange. I don't know why I'm telling you this." Allen. Oh, I just told Amano how I felt and now this? Am I really that fickle? she questioned in her mind as she wondered how her first love was doing back home. "Not another one of your so-called romantic tales." Hitomi looked by the door and saw the female soldier she saw before. "What are you getting at Lybra?" Allen questioned. "You think the king of Fanelia is being drowned in sap? Why don't you tell her other interesting stories? As long as she's here, I'm sure she would rather hear about culture than a depressing past." she explained. "And don't question me, Allen. I'm a woman, so I know what women like." "OK then, what would you suggest that would interest a woman?" Allen asked. "Excuse me," Hitomi began. "But do you know any good legends or myths? I'm really into those." "There's plenty of wonderful legends of this world, but there's really only one I find intriguing," Lybra replied. "What's it called?" Hitomi asked. "It really has no name since it is also the truth. Allen, I believe you refer it as the Forbidden Legend." "Not this story again. Lybra, that cannot happen, even in a myth!" Allen protested. "What's the Forbidden Legend?" Hitomi asked. "Allow me to explain." Lybra began.  
  
"OW! That's going to leave a mark!" the mole-man screamed as Van pulled him up by the face hair. "Oh, it's you young king! What brings you down to the dungeon?" "You live in the forest. You must know of plants that neutralize most poisons," Van declared. The man nodded as he pulled out the leaves with orange tints to them. "You know about these?" he asked as Van took the leaves. "My brother told me about them," he said as he crumbled up the leaves into a nearby bowl. "Hey old man! Come over here! Hurry up! Hold this bowl" he ordered. The mole-man mumbled as he held the bowl so Van can crush the leaves with the hilt of his sword.  
  
"It began a very long time ago, when a race of winged beings known as angels once ruled the world of Gaia," Lybra said, beginning her tale. Angels?! Are these the same angels I saw in my dream?! "These angels prospered and lived for many years, but unfortunately their peace was not to last. Eventually their power grew too high for them to handle and instead of improving their survival, they began to destroy themselves one by one." "Oh no! What happened?" Hitomi questioned, now noticing that Van was nowhere to be found. Merle was sound asleep. "These angels poured their powers to create a being to help save them, but the being was born corrupted and began to slaughter them all. The survivors escaped to create a new land and they began to live again. To this day that being-a demon if you wish to call it-is still roaming the world searching for the last of the angels. Only when they are all dead can the demon rest in peace." Demon? That's also like my dream when I picked up the Scale card! Could I have seen the legend actually happen? "Lybra, there was no such thing as a demon who killed angels. That's why it's forbidden to tell the tale," Allen explained. "This is no tale! I've seen it with my own eyes and have been victimized by it too!" Lybra replied. "Is that where you got those scars from?" Hitomi asked, gazing at her scars once again. "No. These were gifts from Dilandau. Someday, when he least expects it." "Good luck then. He's a lot trickier than you think," Allen interrupted. "Have you ever been abused by him? Thought so. You'll never have to face the tortures that Dilandau does to me. I don't know why, but he loves to torture and hurt me," Lybra explained. "If you'll excuse me Hitomi. I am needed with my soldiers," Allen said, walking up to Gaddess. The two soldiers left the room and Lybra gazed at the nearby table, noticing a pile of cards. "What are these?" Lybra asked, picking up the deck of cards. "These aren't like any other cards I've seen before." "They're tarot cards," Hitomi replied. "Really, then how do you use them? And what do they do?" "I'll show you," Hitomi said, taking the deck from Lybra's hands. She arranged the cards and laid them about in front of her. "OK, pick up the two top cards." Lybra took the top card on her right. "The Ace of Serpents? What does that mean?" Lybra asked, gazing at the card. "As a fortune, it tells that you have great courage. But I remember getting that card a few days ago and then Van came and slew the dragon that began everything," Hitomi explained. "I see now. So do I take the other one?" Hitomi nodded and Lybra picked up the other card to her left. "The Scale? What does that mean?" Hitomi gasped. Oh no! Not again!  
  
Hitomi was once again wrapped in darkness. She could see angels flying around her. This made her feel a little more comfortable, but then she felt coldness behind her. She looked behind her and could see the demon with violet wings. The demon drew its swords and sliced all the angels but one. Hitomi recognized the last angel as the one she saw in her visions before. Hitomi screamed before the angel was sliced in two. Why are you doing this?! Hitomi cried in her vision. The demon turned to her, its depthless eye glowing at her. The demon laughed before swooping down to her, jamming the swords into her chest.  
  
"Hey! Lady! Snap out of it!!" Lybra cried, shaking her. "What?" "You OK? You look like you've seen ghosts around here!!" "I think I was." Hitomi replied softly. She gazed down at the floor and noticed all of her tarot cards scattered on the floor. "Oh no! The cards.!" Lybra placed a hand on her forehead. "You're fever's acting up again. Don't worry about your cards. I'll clean them all up and get you more medication," Lybra said, beginning to pick up the cards and looking at them. What was up with that? Is that how see can see visions? Through these cards? And what did she see when I picked up the Scale card? She soon picked up all the cards and ran through the door. "Don't worry Lady! I'll be back in a flash!" "Please, it's Hitomi." "OK then, Hitomi, I'll be back with your medication." "What's your name?" Hitomi asked. "Lybra."  
  
"Looks like you believe those old wives tales too, commander," Gaddess said as the rest of the soldiers suited up and prepared in case of an attack. "What would make you say that?" Allen asked. "Well, all these emergency combat preparations for one. Guess that girl from the Mystic Moon has you worried, huh?" "What makes me worried is the madness in Dilandau's eyes. His thirst for blood is reflected in them. And now that he found Lybra here, he'll be twice as deadly. His armies showed up because they knew that the Escaflowne was here. If they attack, they will make sure that there is not one structure left standing," Allen explained. "No survivors means no witnesses. Gaddess! I want you to prep the Crusade!" Gaddess rode off as Allen asked when Dilandau was coming in his mind. As long we can keep Lybra and the Escaflowne away from him, Dilandau won't ensure victory.  
  
That cat's is looking this way! Hitomi thought. Ugh! It's that girl from the Mystic Moon! Merle thought. She's got short weird hair. Weird clothes too! She's got cat written all over her! Those ears, that tail.she's so bizarre! They continued to stare at each other until Merle just caught on to something. She noticed Hitomi was on a bed and looked down at where she was. Why the heck did I get stuck with a bench?! she thought, hissing at Hitomi. Oh no. She looks mad about something! Huh? Something's coming! she thought, seeing another short vision. She opened her eyes and screamed when she saw the mole-man directly above her. Van stepped into the room. "Hey! Where have you been? You have a couple of sick people here!" Van walked over to Merle and rubbed some of the ointment he made on Merle's wound on her left arm. Merle sighed, then made a face at Hitomi. Van turned around and threw Hitomi's covers off her. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she screamed. "Hold still," Van said, applying the ointment on her left thigh. "Some plant poison got in the wound. This will help the fever." "Van." Hitomi sighed, blushing. She suddenly gasped, "They're here! The invisible giants!!"  
  
A giant claw appeared and fired at the castle, just as they did in Fanelia. Troops were burned as they retaliated, flinging rocks from catapults at the giants. "Those must be the invisible giants!" Allen exclaimed. "Oh man, it's the curse of the Mystic Moon!" one of the soldiers cried. "It's Zaibach, you idiot!" Gaddess corrected. "Gaddess, I'm going out in Scherizad!" Allen said. The giants blew more fire at the troops. "That's perfect! Destroy everything! Set it all on fire! We're going to smoke out Escaflowne!!" Dilandau shouted, licking his lips. "Damn the lot of you Zaibach!!!" Allen cursed inside Scherizad. "Allen!! Where's the Escaflowne?" Van shouted, running towards him. "Don't worry. It's been loaded onto the Crusade as well as the Jemineye," he replied. BR"Jemineye?" "The castle has fallen! We must withdraw!" "What? You're running? After what they did to your men?!" Van shouted, pointing out all the casualties to Allen. "I musn't allow any further loss of life!" "And you call yourself a Samurai!" Van exclaimed, ripping out his sword. "I won't run! I'll never turn my back and run from an enemy! To make them pay for what they did to the people of Fanelia, I will fight to the death!!" "There is nothing brave about rashly choosing to die!! Van, you are the king of Fanelia and as long as Fanelia has a king and a people, Fanelia has a future!!! A Samurai's life meant is to save others. Never forget that!!" Van sheathed his sword and he stepped into Scherizad's hand. "I won't hand over you or the Escaflowne. You have the word of Allen Schezar." Scherizad began to walk away, ready to meet up with everyone at the Crusade.  
  
"Don't worry. It will take a lot more than that to damage a limestone cave," Gaddess said as the cave around them began to rumble. They found the large airship and boarded onto it, meeting the rest of the soldiers, but two weren't present. "Where's Allen?" Hitomi asked. "Where's Lord Van? Isn't he here?" Merle asked. "No, he's not," Lybra replied. "We'll meet up with them later. Wave the anchor!" Gaddess ordered. "Set sail!" Hitomi and Merle gazed out the windows of the Crusade as it sailed through the limestone cave.  
  
"Burn! Burn!! BURN!!!" Dilandau screamed, increasing the strength of the flames. {This is foolish!} Dilandau heard Folken said over the intercom. {How long are you going to continue with this senseless slaughter?!} "But this is the best way of destroying the evidence!" Dilandau replied. "All we have to do now is capture the Escaflowne! Once it's smoked out!!" {Do you honestly think that Allen Schezar of Asturia will do something as foolish as letting himself being hurt by fire?} Folken questioned. "What do you mean?" {The waterfall behind the castle.they say that birds build nests behind the waterfall to prevent them from being attacked.} "WHAT?! They're BEHIND the castle?!" Dilandau screamed. {Withdraw immediately! Don't think that Emperor Dornkirk isn't going to hear about this!} "I'm not backing off now!" Dilandau shouted. "I'm not leaving until I get the Escaflowne and Lybra in my grasp!" {Leave Lybra out of this! She has nothing to do with this burning!} Folken screamed. Dilandau laughed, remembering what he said to Lybra earlier in the day. "Don't worry, Folken. I'll bring Lybra to you." Dilandau mocked. He could hear Folken gasp and smiled evilly. ".after I deal with her of course." He could see Scherizad jumping off the cliff and onto the Crusade. Dilandau approached the cliff along with his cronies. "Not bad you bunch of pipsqueeks! I'm going to swat you out of the sky! So get ready!!" Dilandau said. "Yes, but you realize that we can't use our stealth cloaks in flight mode!" one of his soldiers commented. "Well then kill anyone who sees you!!" Dilandau shouted, slapping the Guymelef. The melefs shifted as they levitated into the air.  
  
"Where are we headed?" Van asked. "To the capital of Asturia. Their floating fortress can't keep up with us," Allen replied. Suddenly he noticed a swarm of Zaibach Guymelefs zooming towards them. "Look! It's them!" Van exclaimed. "What?! Their Guymelefs can fly?!" Allen questioned. Dilandau's Guymelef landed on the Crusade. Scherizad charged at Dilandau with its sword. "Allen! Above you!" Hitomi shouted. Allen gazed up and saw another Guymelef flying above him, ready to slice him in two. He dodged it in time as it flew into the ravine. Another Guymelef crashed into one of the sails, breaking it. Everyone's in trouble! And it's all because of the Escaflowne!! Van thought. He remembered what Allen told him and raced down to the storage room on the Crusade, hopping into Escaflowne. Escaflowne fell off the Crusade and suddenly shifted into a large dragon, Van piloting it on its back. "Escaflowne has morphed into a dragon!" Allen confirmed. "Dragon? So that's the dragon that Emperor Dornkirk was talking about!" Dilandau said, watching the Escaflowne fly away. Dilandau flew after him as well as a few others. Hitomi and Merle watched Van lure them away, not noticing Lybra backing away. "Lybra!! Where are you going?!" Gaddess asked. Lybra did not reply and ran into the storage room, preparing Jemineye for its first real battle. Allen fought off more Guymelefs on the ship and watched Jemineye fly after Escaflowne and Dilandau. Van, don't get yourself killed! You be careful too Lybra! Allen thought. "Turn the ship around! We've got to save Van!" Hitomi begged. "We can't do that now. Our sail's been hit and the runner's not responding," he replied. "Oh no! Lybra! Stop!" Merle screamed.  
  
"That's right, follow me!" Van shouted, watching Dilandau following him. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of another Guymelef catching up to him. "Van! Wait up!" "What are you doing Lybra?!" "I have a score to settle with Dilandau here and now! I won't let him kill you! I'll cover your back!" he replied, pulling out two large rapiers from Jemineye. "I haven't hunted dragons in a long time. This is going to be so much fun!!" Dilandau laughed. "The Escaflowne and Lybra are mine!!" 


	5. Seal of the Brothers

SEAL OF THE BROTHERS  
  
Was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision? Another one of my visions had come true. The giants that attacked Fanelia set fire to Allen's castle. The giants flew after us, but Van changed Escaflowne into a dragon and drew them away from us, giving us a chance to escape. But what I did not see in my vision was Lybra flying after the giants. Is she trying to protect Van?  
  
"Come on.if you don't go any faster, we're gonna catch up!" Dilandau mocked as he shot fire from the Crima Claw directly at the mechanical dragon along with the royal pilot. "Try this on for size, Van!" he shouted again, shooting at the young king, but the dragon was lucky enough to evade the blasts as they struck the mountain cliffs around him. But he wasn't fast enough when right wing sparked as it was struck by fire. Van couldn't control the dragon on the wind anymore and shifted the Guymelef back to it's normal fighting self. Escaflowne landed on the ground, as well as Dilandau's units, but they were soon enveloped in the strange cloaks on their backs and they soon vanished into thin air.  
  
"Hidden again.so where are you Dilandau?" He could hear the loud, mechanical feet slamming against the ground, but the fact that they were invisible didn't help him much. Before he knew it, two strong arms overpowered him as the Alcedes threw the cloak to the side and reappeared. "I gotcha Van. You set yourself up as a decoy to let the others escape, huh? Well you know I just can't stand heroics!!" Dilandau screamed, his Melef striking the Escaflowne in the head over and over again. Van was getting a headache from being thrown back and forth like that. "In fact, I hate them!" the youth screamed once more before striking the melef again. Suddenly, the Fanelian defender fell to Dilandau's feet. "He's down already?" {Dilandau, I thought I told you he was to be taken alive!} "I was just having a little fun, Strategos." "Damn you!!!" Dilandau looked back and fell to the ground as an emerald Guymelef flew into him. "Lybra? How dare you strike your master like this?!" "I act on my will now, not yours! And you will not harm Van or take the Escaflowne!" Lybra shouted, raising the Melef's large, slender rapier. The Alcedes shot more fire onto the Jemineye and Lybra was forced to fly into the air. {What do you think you're doing?!} "Relax, I won't kill Lybra now. I just have to punish her for her betrayal. It's the right thing to do, isn't it?" he said as he flew after her. They clashed swords over and over in mid-flight as a large shadow hovered over the two. "What's the Vione doing here? Dilandau, you coward!! Calling upon reinforcements in a one-on-one duel!" Lybra shouted. "The Vione is here to pick up the Escaflowne. It might as well bring you back home once I'm done with you!" Dilandau screamed, grabbing the Jemineye's arm and throwing her to the ground. Alcedes brought the sword to her throat. "You've improved your skills Lybra, but you're still no match for your master." He heard her scream in defeat and simply laughed. "See? I told you I wouldn't harm her," he said through the intercom.  
  
**********  
  
"I see fire down there!" the soldiers called out, watching the flames sizzle on the ground. No Melefs were in sight. "Is there any Melef wreckage?" Allen asked. "I don't see any." "You don't suppose that Van was.?" Merle asked, on the point of crying. "No. I'm certain that they won't kill Van. They say only the King of Fanelia can operate Escaflowne. Besides, there's no way Lybra would allow that. She's an excellent watchdog." "Don't worry, Hitomi. We'll get him back," Gaddess replied. "Your orders?" "How many men do we have?" Allen asked. "Including me, we've got seven soldiers." "So a frontal assault against the floating fortress would be difficult. Anyway, we have to find them first." "Allen, I think I might be able to find out Van is," Hitomi said. "Well you were right about the attack on the castle." "That's right! And it wasn't a coincidence! I can feel it! Ever since I was a little girl, I was right about my hunches. But now.I can't explain it, but that power's been growing stronger!" she exclaimed, but then silenced when the knight gripped her shoulders. "That may be true, but this is a job for us knights," he said. He then ran his hand through her short hair and smiled that charming smile of his that usually captivates the girl. "You understand." Hitomi was captivated, just as he expected, but she couldn't let him win that easily. Not like that. "Test me then! Please!"  
  
**********  
  
"I've sent out search and destroy teams. They can't return to their homeland, so there's no reason for us to hide here anymore," Dilandau stated as he and Folken walked through the Guymelef storeroom. Each of the Melefs were leaving the fortress, except for two: Escaflowne and Jemineye. "Lybra has been sent to her quarters. She got knocked out after the fight." "You were too hard on her again." "Well, how else was I going to get her here? You and I both know that Lybra would never come back willingly." Dilandau was intrigued by the short moment of silence before Folken could reply. "We'll wait for your men to report back. Carelessness will not be tolerated." "Always the cautious type I see," he replied just as they stopped in front of the huge white Melef locked in chains. "Anyway, with this in our hands, our future will be secure. Let's just drag the samurai out and destroy the thing." "I cannot allow that," Folken said as he began to slowly take to the stairs. "Not until we fully understand why this is a threat to our future." Within moments, he reached the large crystal of the beautiful imprisoned Guymelef. "Now, tell me Dilandau, do you understand?" he asked as he placed his hand on the large crystal. Dilandau was amazed when it began to resonate at his command and the Melef opened up, throwing Van to the floor. "Him! It's him!!" Dilandau gasped, remembering Van from the day before when he came to the castle before it was burned. "Fanelia's new king."  
  
**********  
  
LA TEMPERANZA.  
  
LA STELLA.  
  
  
  
Hitomi continued to draw more Tarot Cards one by one. Merle was on the verge of falling asleep. This has taken way too long. Allen sat there, waiting patiently for the results. She then opened her eyes and gazed at the final card. "The Fool. A life led in one's own way. Actions flying in the face of common sense. Your father's personality is shown in this card, Allen. Its shadow haunts and destroys your family. The family divided."  
  
"So is she right?" one of the soldiers asked. "How should I know? The Boss never talks about his past," another replied, watching Hitomi as she told her prediction. I'm on the money! His sister's disappearance. His mother's death. He blames his father for it all. "Continue," Allen replied as she paused. What should I do? He looks kinda mad! Was it something I said? But I have to make him believe me.! "Hitomi? Is something wrong?" "No!" she gasped. Damn it! Just spit it out! She then placed her finger on the card that read IL GIUDIZIO. "Justice. The card of judgment. In the near future, you and your father may be reunited. But you dwell on the past and hate him for it." She glanced at the knight. The expression on his face never changed. Was it really something she did say? "A-And.this card here." she began before he gently gripped her hand. "Thank you Hitomi. That's enough," Allen said, motioning for Gaddess to come forward. She was in trouble now. He was motioning him to take her away. "But.But I didn't finish." she stuttered, but then silenced when Allen laid out a map on the table. "Now tell us Hitomi. Where is Van Fanel?"  
  
**********  
  
Van slowly opened his eyes to a very familiar tune. The room was dark. Only a candle was lit. The darkness helped his eyes take more time to focus as well as his mind. He then caught glimpse of a figure in the corner of the room. "Who's there?!" he gasped, sitting up immediately. The figure turned around and walked forward. He looked very familiar to him. "How do you know that Fanelia song?" He then noticed a table behind him. And laying there was his sword. The man simply stared down at the young king as Van leaped out of the bed and swiftly ripped out the blade from its sheath. "Okay, so how about showing me to my Guymelef?" he demanded. The man laughed as he turned to him again. "Do you think that Zaibach soldiers will give in to such threats? You can't escape from this floating fortress." Van's eyes widened upon hearing this. There was no way this man would let him out alive. "If the only way to live is as one of your pawns, then." he said, bringing his sword to his throat. A loud clash echoed through the room and Van found his sword on the ground. The other man sheathed his sword. "Never throw your life away." He suddenly threw off his cape and slowly took off his vest. White feathers then filled the room. "B-Brother?"  
  
**********  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Lybra asked. She felt very uncomfortable. "Your room." She raised her eyes and met-his. She then gasped as she looked around. The walls were covered with the stench of death. Shadows of weapons lying on the floor reflected on the walls with the help of a few torches. She found that he feet were not touching the floor. There could only be one solution for this. Chains coiled around her arms held her from the ceiling as she noticed that she was stripped of her armor and sword. All she was left in was her old gray tunic. Lybra has heard of what happens here-the torture room. Soldiers that had disobeyed their commands or were later caught if they betrayed, were tortured to death by their commanding officers. She only knew of how Dilandau treated others, for she has been here far too many times. "Dilandau, you know this is not my room!" "Of course not, but it is one of my favorites. And it will your home for quite sometime, unless you decide to come back to us," the youth said. "You really think I would?" she growled. "Not really." He took a few steps forward, smiling evilly. "I really missed you. And my soldiers probably know that too, since I had to take everything out on them now. Why did you leave me?" "Because I woke up from your vicious slumber. I will not let you abuse me again!" Lybra shouted. "Now, now. That's no way to talk to your master." "I am not your slave! I'm living my own life now! But then again, a freak like you would never understand that!" She then felt something cold against her face as well as something warm. She looked down and saw drops of her own red blood on the ground, Dilandau's sword along the line of the scar on her right cheek. "What did you say, slave!? Take back what you said this instant! I command you!" "A slave only lives to please their master, including their words. I, however, can say whatever I please." "Then say it! Call me 'master' again!"  
  
"It's been a long time, Van. Ten years, is it?" "I'd always believed that you hadn't run away from the Rite of Succession. That you died fighting the dragon. That you didn't turn your back on it and had fought to the very end," he replied calmly. "But I was wrong, wasn't I?!" he then shouted. "Why are you with Zaibach?! Why did you burn Fanelia to the ground?!" Folken couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Van clenched his fists hard, his knuckles turning white. "Don't laugh!!" he shouted, grabbing his shoulder and forcefully turning him around. Something cold and hard then gripped the king's shoulder and brought him close to his brother. Van felt chills in his spine as his brother began to whisper in his ear. "Van, my brother.come with me and serve Dornkirk, Emperor of Zaibach. There we'll set the future back on course." Van gasped as everything began to go black when something sharp pierced into the back of his neck. He then crumpled to the ground at his brother's feet.  
  
"Say it, slave! Say 'I will serve you again, Great Dilandau!' Or else I'll do more than give you scars on your face!" "Never!!" she screamed. She tried to hold back her cries as the sword traveled across the other scar on her face. "I'm impressed that you can be so brave at this time, but bravery alone won't accomplish anything. You are nothing without me, you hear that?! Nothing!!" "Shut up!" she shouted as she swung back on the chains and kicked her former master to the floor. "I will never serve you again! No matter what you do to me, my mind is made up! You have the Escaflowne! Aren't you satisfied?!" "Only bloodshed can satisfy me, Lybra. Well, so does you being my slave. But since I can't get an answer like that out of you, then one simple cry will do." "You keep reaching for things you cannot touch, Dilandau. You should know that I won't call you 'master,' let alone cry." She felt the cold blade against her already open scar once more, but this time digging deeper. More of her warm blood dripped from her wound, but she gave no cry. "Come on, slave! Cry like the little girl you are!" Dilandau shouted, bringing back his sword. Lybra bit her bottom lip as she saw his lower the blade to her right shoulder. This is going to hurt in the morning. she thought to herself. Cold steel ripped through her weak flesh as tears slowly began to form in her eyes- something she did not want to happen. "One cry will satisfy me, Lybra. So save yourself from more pain." "I will endure more pain than to satisfy you," she breathed, trembling from the sword in her shoulder. She felt the blade go through her shoulder. It surely pierced through her muscles, maybe some bone, but she couldn't give in like that. That's enough! Just as her mind requested, the blade began to slowly draw back. But then she noticed his smile of satisfaction. More was to come. Without warning, Dilandau gripped her other shoulder and drove more of the sword into her open wound. When the hilt was against her shoulder, he began to twist the blade slowly. Lybra couldn't take it anymore. This was a battle she was going to lose. Dilandau chuckled seeing the pained expression on her face as he ripped out the sword. He then brought it back once more and slashed her chest. At that moment, she cried for the only person who could help her now. Folken.  
  
**********  
  
"Do you want to rest?" Allen asked, taking a cloth and wiping Hitomi's forehead. She's been dangling her pendant over the map for a while now, but she was getting nothing. "No, let me keep trying. It would be easier if we had one of Van or Lybra's possessions. You told me all that Lybra had was her armor, sword, and Jemineye, but they're all gone. I just wish we had something of Van's here." "I got something!" Merle exclaimed, holding out her arm with the bandage wrapped around it from the day before. She carefully took it off and placed her hand on Hitomi's, the bandage between the hands. "What else can we do?" "Try to picture him in your mind." Allen placed his hand on top of Merle's as he participated. She then saw flashes of Van and the Escaflowne in her mind. Staring down at the map, her pendant was swirling around a small mountain range on the map. "That's a place where the wandering earth collects," Allen stated. Hitomi looked at him in awe. "The wandering earth?" "Levistones just like the ones this ship uses." "Exactly! It's the perfect place for that floating fortress to hide!" Gaddess exclaimed. Hitomi sighed in relief, but then collapsed in her seat.  
  
**********  
  
"What a weakling Lybra is, passing out on me like that," Dilandau said, approaching the abandoned Escaflowne. "So this is the threat to the future of the Zaibach Empire, huh? It's just a stupid antique. Not much of a threat." He then approached the large crystal where Folken was able to open the Melef up. "How on earth did Folken know how to work this thing?" he wondered, raising his hand towards the crystal. Suddenly it resonated just as before, only Dilandau felt a mysterious power that began to drive him away.  
  
"Damn him! When will Dilandau ever learn to keep his hands to himself?" Folken grumbled as he walked through the corridor, an unconscious Lybra in his arms. "Why did you have to follow my brother? You knew what was going to happen if you did!" He then felt her limp body beginning to stir in his arms and he pushed himself through a nearby door. Her eyes slowly began to flutter open. "Where.am I?" she asked. "Your real room." "Is that.Folken?" She suddenly collapsed onto her bed, her body trembling from the impact. "Why did you drop me like that?!" "What do you think you're doing here Lybra? Why did you follow Van?" Folken demanded. "Why else? To stop Dilandau!" "I banished you from here for a reason! You've got a lot of nerve coming back here." "I was only trying to protect one of my friends. Where's the harm in that?" "That's not the point! Do you know why I sent you away from here?" Lybra stared at him and noticed a very serious look on his face. Didn't you help me leave for my own safety? Because you actually cared about my well-being? "Do you have an answer?" "No. I don't. Enlighten me." "Because you are a threat to Zaibach's future!!" Lybra couldn't believe what she was hearing. The one that she loved most saw her as a threat! "Folken.you can't be serious." "Believe me, I am serious!" "But I thought you cared about me! Enough to help me escape from this fortress!" Folken turned away, in disgust as Lybra saw it. "All I care about fulfilling the prophecy that Emperor Dornkirk foretold." Lybra was about to break into tears again, but she couldn't do that again. "I was wrong about you. Here I am, thinking that you actually had a heart to help someone else, but all you do is follow orders. How could I be so stupid?" she said to herself. She then noticed the door was wide open. She knew where her Guymelef was. Hopefully she wouldn't run into Dilandau at the wrong time. "Folken Fanel, I hate you!!" she screamed, shoving him out of the way and racing out the door. This is the only way, Lybra. I want you to live your own life and think for yourself. Forget about me and start a new life.  
  
**********  
  
"Heat the levistones. Cut our levitation and charge the fortress!" Allen commanded as soon as one of the soldiers spotted the fortress beneath the "wandering earth" that he spoke of. "Levitation down to 20!" the soldier stated. "Now furl the sails! Dive!" he ordered. Hitomi watched in shock as the Crusade began to fall, crashing into other levistones along the way. Everyone held onto whatever was close by to keep them from falling back. Hitomi tried to hold her skirt down as she held onto the large globe at the same time. "Anchor!" Allen shouted as they crashed into the fortress itself. Just as ordered, the soldiers fired the anchor, which grasped the nearby fortress. It was able to slow the ship down, but it still swung around and was about to crash. But they had to wait for the levitation or else they would indeed meet their doom. "Levitation restored!" "Cut the tether, then raise the propellers!" Hitomi then heard the propellers rise into place, just as he ordered. She was grateful now that she could stand up again. "Aft mooring anchors! Fire!" On command, two last anchors on the front of the ship latched onto the fortress, finally holding it in place. "Okay, let's board them!" Within moments, Allen and his soldiers were in the hanger of the ship, but he sensed something was wrong. After all the commotion they caused to get here, it was quiet. Surely they would have been detected, but that was a risk he was willing to take. Allen could sense that something was going to happen as soon as they boarded. Sure enough, an army of Zaibach's soldiers charged into the hanger. "Here they come!" "Leave them to me, sir!" Gaddess replied. They were surely outnumbered by probably a hundred, but the soldiers were no match to Allen's expert swordsmanship and his soldiers' craftiness. They slowly fell, but more kept coming. Allen left the hanger and proceeded deeper in the fortress. He had to find Van and Lybra all by himself. As he fended off more soldiers, he eventually halted in front of a corridor leading to a room-the Guymelef storeroom. "Escaflowne!" Suddenly, the sound of charging footsteps came from behind the knight. It was one of Dilandau's officers, but he was no match for him. Allen drew the officer's sword away and grabbed him from behind, his sword to the throat. "Freeze! If you want to live that is!"  
  
"Oh Allen." Hitomi sighed, her and Merle watching the battle between the soldiers from the sanctuary of the Crusade. Merle stared at Hitomi as she gasped.  
  
Dilandau charged Van from behind, screaming. Hitomi shrieked as the vision faded away with Van slashed to the death.  
  
"What's the matter?" the little cat-girl asked. "I saw it." "Saw what?" "I've gotta go! I've gotta go warn Van!" "Van?! Wait!" she called.  
  
**********  
  
Van stepped back hearing his door unlock and slowly opened up. There stood an officer, and Van thought for a minute that he was in trouble, but suddenly he collapsed without warning. "So you're still in one piece, I see." "Allen? You came to rescue me?" the young king asked. "We don't have much time. Where's Lybra?" "I don't know. I haven't seen her at all." "I'll take you to the Escaflowne so you can escape. Then I'll stay behind and look for Lybra." "It's too risky, Allen. I'm sure she can find her way out." "You don't know her like I do. We must find her immediately. Let's go."  
  
**********  
  
It's five, maybe six meters across. Hitomi thought as she gazed at the entrance to the fortress that Allen and his men charged into. The ship was still held in place, but was pushed back farther than before. "Hitomi!" She looked back and saw the cat-girl run up after her. "What in the world do you think you're doing?!" she demanded, but then caught Hitomi's jacket that she threw. "Hold onto that. I'm going to try to jump across. My best long jump is 5.4 meters, so here goes nothing," she said as she knelt to the ground in the traditional track stance back home. "Are you crazy?! You can't jump across that!" Merle screamed. "Don't you see how far away it is?! If you fall, you're gonna die! You're gonna wind up flat as a pancake!" Hitomi pushed off the ground and dashed quickly to edge of the Crusade. "Are you listening to me?! Hey!" But Hitomi ignored the cat. She needed to focus on the jump. Within seconds, she approached the edge and, just as she was trained to do, leaped into the air. Merle stopped dead in her tracks, watching her fly through the air. She was certain that Hitomi wouldn't make it. It was too far away. Suddenly Hitomi fell-onto the fortress. "I made it!!" she cried, looking back at the stunned cat-girl. She then picked herself up and dashed into the fortress. "S-She's some kinda freak." was all Merle could say.  
  
I've got to hurry! I've gotta warn him! Allen took care of the soldiers, so she was glad there was no obstacles to tackle as she ran. Of course she had no idea as of where to go, so she dashed into every corridor she could find. Suddenly she halted, seeing smoke in the room in front of her. And through the smoke-Van. "There he is!" Suddenly he stopped. "Lybra?! Where have you been!!" he demanded. Hitomi walked up closer and sure enough, there she was, approaching her Guymelef. She turned around and the two gasped. "Oh my God. Lybra, what have they done to you?!" Van asked, his eyes not leaving the bloody scars on her face and body. "Nevermind that. We've got to get out of here, right away!" "Lybra! Van!" Hitomi entered the room as the two turned around and gazed up. Among the smoke was Folken. "Brother!" Van shouted. "Brother? That's Van's brother?!" she exclaimed, gazing up at him. Without a doubt, she could tell the resemblance. It was no lie. They both are of the same blood. Folken stared at the king and reached into his cloak. Lybra approached Van, ready to take whatever he was going to throw at him. Suddenly, Van caught his own sword, but couldn't get to Folken, since he left without a word. Something caught Hitomi's eyes to the left of her. Among the smoke, she could hear a sword being pulled out. Footsteps slowly grew louder as she could make out a distinct figure within the smoke-it was him. "Van! Behind you!" she screamed. "Dilandau!" Lybra cried, ripping out her sword, but collapsed to the ground. She was too weak to even stand up due her wound not being treated. "No.I've got to stop him.Van!"  
  
Clash!  
  
"I should've killed you when I had the chance!" Dilandau shouted at Van as he brought back his sword again. Van was able to push him back, giving him enough time to bring out his own sword. "I hate your guts!" he shouted again as the blades clashed. "I hate you! I can't stand you!" Suddenly, Van's sword slashed up. The room went silent as strands of white hair and red blood fell to Dilandau's feet. Lybra was amazed. Her wish has finally come true. Dilandau brought his hand to his right cheek and slowly traced a gash from his hair, across his cheek, and above his jaw. Lybra found the courage to stand up as she approached the youth, who collapsed to the ground in hysterics. "Looks like Van did you a favor. I hope it hurts!" she cried before kicking him in the face, causing him to fall on his back. "How.dare you.do that.slave." "For the last time, I am not your slave!! I no longer do as you say!!" "Lybra.you mean.?!" "Let's leave already," Lybra said, approaching the Jemineye. The Melef sensed her blood without her even touching it, considering it was all over her body. "No! I'm not finish yet! Lybra, you're one of them?! And you've been spying on us?!" Van shouted as she loaded herself into the Guymelef. "I told you, now is not the time. We've got to hurry!" Van wasn't getting anything out of her, but he knew she wouldn't avoid that so easily once they've escaped. "Hitomi! This way!" "Coming!"  
  
Allen lost track of how many soldiers he has fought by now. They just kept coming. Suddenly, as the last soldier fell to the ground, he heard loud crashes. He looked up and saw a brilliant white Guymelef, with Hitomi in it's hand. "Allen! Let's get out of here!" Van called. "Where's Lybra?" "Right behind us!" Hitomi replied. "Gaddess, fall back!" he ordered. "Okay, bums! The operation's over! Let's move out!" Gaddess ordered the rest of the six soldiers. Within moments, everyone was loaded into the Crusade. Van and Hitomi approached the soldiers just as Merle leapt into his arms, giving him a cat kiss. "Thank goodness! I was so worried about you!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't cry. It's okay now," Van said, running his hand through her short pink hair. "I was trying to save you guys, but you wound up saving me again." "We have Hitomi to thank," Allen said. "I see." Hitomi smiled, waiting for him to thank her for his life. He simply turned away. "Thanks." Hitomi huffed. "Set course for Palas, capital of Asturia!" Allen ordered. "Allen.!" Everyone looked back just as Lybra collapsed to the floor. Her blood was still running from her body. "Lybra! What has happened to you?!" he cried, running to her side. "Don't tell me.Dilandau did this?!" "Who else?" she breathed. "Allen. Step away." Merle let go of Van as he stepped toward Lybra. She knew the expression on his face all too well-he was pissed off. "Lybra, explain yourself." "Later," she grumbled. He then knelt down and lifted her head up by her long, teal hair. "Not later. Now!" he demanded. "You're sided with Zaibach, aren't you?" "Van." Hitomi said. "Quiet! I want answers from her!" he snapped back. Merle backed away, knowing not to get in his way when he's feeling anger like this. "You were spying on us, right?" "Yes, I'm a spy. More like.I was," she replied. Van slapped her and threw her down to the ground again. "You're the reason why we all had to go through all this trouble! I bet you even helped arrange the attack on Allen's castle!" "Now just wait a minute there!" Allen stepped in. "Allen, I'd back off if I were you," Merle squeaked. Lybra stared away from Van. He had every right to hate her. After all, she was a part of Zaibach. It didn't matter if he hated her at all. She's had hundreds of people hate her because of her alliance. Van stood up in a huff, still looking down at Lybra. "You traitor!" he shouted, kicking her in the stomach. She coughed up more blood. It hurt, but he was no Dilandau. This pain she could at least tolerate. "Van, stop it!" Hitomi cried, running up to him and grabbing his arm, but he simply swatted her away. "Stay out of this, Hitomi! I have to give this traitor a lesson!" "Wait! Lord Van!" Merle cried, running to help Hitomi. The two girls tried to hold him off, but he continued to push them aside and attack the fallen Lybra. "You're no better than Folken!" "Folken." she softly replied before he kicked her one last time, eventually passing out. Allen took the initiative and brought out his sword, striking Van in the back of the head with the hilt. Van collapsed next to her. "Sorry to do that, your Majesty, but you're wrong about Lybra. Gaddess, take Van to his room. You two," he said, looking at Merle and Hitomi as he picked up Lybra. "Help me take Lybra to the treatment room. We'll get the whole story straightened from there." 


	6. City of Intrigue

CITY OF INTRIGUE  
  
Was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision? Thanks to Allen, we were able to rescue Van and Lybra who have been taken prisoner. But what about that man he called his older brother? Lybra was badly injured when we found her, but Van seems upset about her. Is there more behind her story? We're now headed for Palas, the capital of Asturia.  
  
"Ow! You're a bad healer, you know that?!" Lybra shouted at Merle, who tried to clean out the still open wound on her right cheek with a moist cloth. "It's only a cleaning!" the cat-girl complained. "Yeah, well it hurts! Stop wiping so damn hard!" "I've never seen you complain like this before, but I bet it's harder for you, being a woman and all," Allen stated, trying to calm her down. Lybra stared at him. "Allen, I seriously hope you were joking about that one!!" she exclaimed, jumping up. "Calm down! You'll make the injuries worse!" Merle said, grabbing her arm and pulling her down. "Now hold still. You're a soldier, right? You can withstand the pain." Lybra fell silent, which really caught Allen's attention. He's never seen her be this quiet. "Lybra, something's wrong," Hitomi said, standing up. "I'm alright, OK? The sooner we get to Palas, the better," Lybra snapped. "That's it. You're wounds should heal in a few days if you use the ointment I showed you," Merle said, hopping up anxiously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Lord Van."  
  
"Man, that sea air.! It's that air that tells me I'm home!" one of the soldiers exclaimed. "Smells like ocean. We've gone pretty far from Fanelia," Hitomi replied. "Well, at least we can relax a bit from all this running around," Lybra said, stepping away from Van as far as she could until she stood behind Hitomi. "Hey Lybra, if it will make you feel better, I can help you shop around for some new dresses," Merle said. "Dresses? Did you say dresses?!" "What's wrong?" "I don't wear dresses. That's not my style. All they do is trip you up when you're in a hurry!" Lybra shouted. "Geez, sorry for asking!" Merle replied, gripping Van's arm. She then gazed out to the sea in front of the horizon. "Lord Van.it's the ocean! This is the first time I've seen it. Isn't it beautiful?" "Yeah, it's the first time for me, too," the young king replied. "I guess the sea smells the same no matter where you go," Hitomi said. "Allen!" Hitomi looked to her left after hearing the sound of what seemed to be a galloping horse. She then noticed a brown horse with a young woman rider. "Oh no. Please let it not be.!" Lybra exclaimed. Hitomi looked at her in confusion, then back to the rider. She could then make out the golden hair tied back than ran to her shoulders. "Lybra, do you know who that is?" Hitomi asked. "Yes, I do." The rider pulled on the reins and the horse obeyed, stopping. She hopped off her horse as Hitomi gazed at her light pink riding outfit. "The epitome of all feminine wiles." "It's certainly a surprise to have you return unannounced, Allen," the rider said, holding out her hand to him. Allen stepped forward, smiling. "Princess Millerna. Truly the surprise is all mine." Just as a true knight should be to a princess, Allen kneeled and kissed her hand gently. "Why are you dress like that?" "I can't ride a horse in a dress, now can I? Why didn't you send a message ahead? We could have had a proper welcome for you," the fair princess said. Allen stood up, still holding her delicate hand. "My apologies. It's just that we came here in a hurry." Millerna gazed over his shoulder and was amazed when she looked Van in the eyes. "Who's that?" "This is Van Fanel, King of Fanelia." "Oh! I thought that we had met before. When I was young, I went to Fanelia once. Oh Allen, it reminded me of a green emerald!" She took a few steps towards the young king, Lybra stepping back. "Fanelia has such lush forests. It's a beautiful country. The castle had a blue roof, and in the garden behind it, you were with your brother." An image suddenly appeared in the back of Van's mind as she said her words. He did remember a time when he and his older brother were in a garden-before Folken took the rite to become king. "Your brother seemed like such a nice person." Van turned away, a disgusted look on his face. Merle began to worry him, but only Hitomi noticed the saddened look on Lybra face. "I have a favor to ask of you, Princess," Allen said, trying to bring the attention away from Van. "You're asking me? Name it and it's yours!" Millerna exclaimed, taking his hand. "Princess, I think it would be best if I went ahead to the castle." "Oh, that's right. Father did mention that he had something to discuss with you. Please, use my horse." Allen pulled himself up onto the horse. "I'll see you at the castle, then." Within moments, he was nowhere in sight. The knight and the princess. The perfect couple. Hitomi thought. The princess then turned around to get a better look at the crew, but then gasped. "Lybra? Lybra Daemon, is that you?!" Lybra shrieked when Millerna walked towards her, taking her hand. "I didn't recognize you without your armor." "Long story, and I don't feel like talking about it." "But.Lybra.where did you get those scars?" "Another long story I don't feel like talking about." "Those wounds look angry." "And I treated them!" Merle cried. "All by myself!" "Look, can we just go now?" Lybra asked. "Are you sure you're alright? You looked upset back there," the princess asked. Lybra stared down to the ground, as if it was the most fascinating thing she's seen in a long time. Maybe he'll love me if I'm normal. she thought. "Millerna, I have a favor to ask you as well. But I'd like to talk to you in private." "I suppose we should get going, then," the princess exclaimed to everyone, mostly directing her attention to Hitomi. "You there. Could you carry Allen's bags?" Hitomi looked around her in confusion. "Who? Me?" "That's right. I meant you." Van stepped up to her side. "She's not a handmaiden. She's with me." This did not make little Merle happy at all. "No! She's with Allen!" "No, I'm not.!" Just then did Millerna realize that she made a mistake. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry. I saw you wearing those strange clothes and just assumed." "That's an insult to handmaidens!" Merle said calmly in Hitomi's face. "Watch it, kitty!" "We get people from countries everywhere here in Asturia, but I've never anyone like you before," the princess replied, gazing at the young girl. She really did catch her attention. "Yes, I suppose you haven't. You probably don't get many people from the Mystic Mo." she replied before she felt a large weight land on her foot. She looked down at saw that it was Merle's own foot, getting her to shut up. This amazed Millerna even more. Where was she from exactly? She'll have to ask Allen about that. "Well, let's be on our way. Lybra, you said you wanted to ask me something?" "Yes, you see.there's someone I know whom I'd like to get their attention and." "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lybra, are you saying you're in love with someone?" Gaddess exclaimed in complete shock. "Wow, really?! That's so great, Lybra!" Millerna replied. "That's not what I meant at all!" Lybra grumbled. Damn, she's sharp! "Don't worry, I'm an expert at these situations! When we get back to the castle, I'll find the perfect dress for you!"  
  
Allen Schezar knelt in front of the mighty King Aston, the king of Asturia. The throne room was barely fancy at all. Marble walls and floors surrounded him with sapphire blue silk curtains almost enveloping the king. But now was not the time to admire rooms. He had more urgent matters to attend to. "The Zaibach Empire broke our treaty and attacked our fortress. We may be allied countries, but there's no telling when they'll attack Asturia herself. Your decision please, King Aston." There was a long silence afterwards, but something didn't feel right to him. "Are you trying to bring disaster upon my country, Allen Schezar?" The knight couldn't believe what he just heard. The king siding with the enemy after they've been attacked by them! "For one little outpost, you would risk Zaibach's wrath? What have you done!" "Chivalry demands that we protect the king of Fanelia, whose country was destroyed by Zaibach!" Allen protested. "That's not true." Suddenly a figure cloaked in black stepped up to the king. "You seem to be the victim of a misunderstanding, Allen Schezar." The knight thought he looked familiar somehow, but where? "Who is this?" he demanded. Not only was he cloaked in black, but in mystery, evil, and manipulation. "Folken, Strategos of Zaibach," the king replied. Zaibach already has the king in their pocket! He always knew that Zaibach was a master at destroying anything in their path. Especially Dilandau. But this Folken he had never known of and everything was now going his way. "King Aston, Fanelia launched a sneak attack against us," Folken said. "I heard nothing of this attack!" Allen replied. It had to be a lie. It had to be! "Yet it's the truth. If you were to hand over Fanelia's king and his Guymelef, Escaflowne, I'm sure we could overlook this incident. Don't you agree, Allen Schezar? I'd like to avoid any incidents which might endanger our alliance." The Zaibach Strategos glanced at the king, who nodded in agreement. "Excellent. We have an agreement, then." "Allen Schezar, if you truly love this country, you will turn him over at once. Chivalry alone can't protect a country." Allen couldn't take it anymore. His beloved country has fallen to empty promises of forever glory and protection. What was he to do?  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Millerna said as Hitomi stepped out of the dressing room with an elegant soft pink and white colored dress. "That dress looks wonderful on you!" "You look good enough to be a handmaiden," Merle replied. "Are you trying to pick a fight?!" "Oh, you're just being self-conscious," the cat replied before Van silenced her. She really did look wonderful in that dress, which really caught Van by surprise. "You really don't mind? This is such a pretty dress." Hitomi asked the princess. "If someone spotted you walking around in those strange clothes, well, Allen's dignity might be called into question." It's like she's going out of her way to insult me.! Hitomi thought. That was really not princess-like, at least that's what she thought. Hitomi then noticed Millerna's personal maid starting to leave the room, holding something. "Excuse me? Aren't those my clothes?" "That's right. You don't mind us throwing them away, do you?" Millerna asked. "Throw them out? You can't!" she replied, taking her old clothes from the maid. "What's the matter? I can give you as many new sets of clothes as you want." "These.These have a lot of sentimental value. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just can't part with these." Van understood completely. Her clothes were one of only a few things she had from her home world. It's understandable. All he has from Fanelia is his sword and the Escaflowne. Millerna didn't understand at all. She had everything she wanted, but knew something was up. "I get the impression that there's a long story behind this. I'll have to sit Allen down later and have him tell me all about it." Millerna stood up from her seat, putting that matter aside. "Lybra? Are you done in there?" "Uh.yes." she replied from the room. "Why don't you come out and have us take a look at you?" "Uh uh! Not way! It's embarrassing!" Millerna then walked into the room. "What are you talking about? That dress is perfect on you. Now come on out. You don't have to be shy," she said. Soon the princess dragged Lybra out of the room. This caught everyone off guard. Lybra in a dress?! Millerna was right though, it did suit her well, with flowing emerald and amethyst colors. Her hair was no longer in a braid, but flowing down to her waist. On her head was a little silver headband that had diamonds trailing from the band and flowing into her hair. "Wow! You look beautiful!" Merle exclaimed. "If you didn't have those scars on your face, I never would have recognized you!" Van, however, seemed to have no interest whatsoever. "Yes, but it's those scars that tells us how hideous she really is." "That's it! I'm getting my sword!" Lybra said, stepping away. Millerna gripped her arm, halting her. "Lybra, that's not the right thing for a lady to do. You're willing to change and you are already half-way there. First was to change your appearance. You no longer look like a soldier, now you look like a beautiful young lady. Next is to change your attitude," the princess explained. "What's wrong with my attitude?" Lybra snapped. "There! You snap at everything you find offensive. Try to be more polite. Don't worry, you'll see what I mean when we go to the bazaar," she said, taking her seat again. "It'll be fun." "Lady Millerna?" Her maid handed her a piece of paper. "This is from Lord Allen." "Thank you. I wonder what it is?" she said, opening it. "It says 'Go down to the bazaar without me.' Gentlemen never keep their word! Well, we'll get bored waiting for him. Shall we go?" The princess and Lybra left the room first. Suddenly, Hitomi caught her duffle bag. "What's the big idea?!" she exclaimed to Van as he walked up to her. "Keep it with you. There's no telling what's going to happen."  
  
Hitomi has never seen such a busy sight before, not even back home. She was surprised that everyone could keep track of what they were doing. "What do you think? Exciting, isn't it?" Millerna asked. She and her maid wore lavender cloaks, obviously to keep their identity a secret. "Millerna, I'm going to have a look around, if you don't mind. I'll meet you back at the castle!" Lybra exclaimed before running off into the crowd. It was easy to get lost in this city, there are so many people. Probably more than in the Zaibach Empire. She could hardly believe that she now looked just like them. Not like dressed in armor was a bad thing, but she remembered that Asturia and Zaibach are allies, so the dress was a perfect disguise. Hopefully no one from the empire will recognize her. "Oh my god. I've never seen such an ugly creature since I met King Aston." Lybra whipped around in anger and balled her right first, but then halted when she stared straight into Folken's eyes. "What are you saying?" She then shook her head. "May I ask what you are doing here, Folken?" Lybra asked, trying to be polite just as Millerna said. "I was hoping to have a good day, but then I ran into you." "What? How can you be such an as.I mean.that's awfully rude!" he replied, catching herself from cursing at him. "You can at least be more polite!" "Polite?" he replied, looking at her as if she said the wrong thing. "I can see you've been having a bad day. So I shall leave now." she said, walking past him. "Fine then. Go on and run away." She stopped again and whipped around once more. "You were once nothing but a relentless soldier who wasn't satisfied until blood flows past your feet. Now look at you, you're even more appalling! What is this really all about?" Folken exclaimed. Lybra's fists began to tremble in anger as her eyes narrowed. Folken smiled. "Come on little princess, answer me. It'd be awfully rude if you don't." "What the hell do you want from me then?!" she screamed. Thankfully the bazaar was very noisy that not many heard her scream. If it was quiet, she could have sworn that the whole country would have heard her. Folken walked passed her, heading towards the harbor. Lybra heard him say something as he passed her: "That's much better."  
  
Hitomi gazed at everything around her. "Excuse me, Miss." Hitomi looks up and saw a man that looked like he was half-man, half-dolphin, which really caught her by surprise. "For somebody from the Mystic Moon, you sure surprise easily," Merle said. Hitomi saw another man that was half-human, half-falcon. "What are you doing back there? We're going to leave you behind! Try to keep up!" Van exclaimed. Losing Hitomi and Merle would have been bad on his part, but then something on a small bridge over a small river through the city caught his attention. "Zaibach soldiers!" The two soldiers were conversing about something until they stood at attention as a figure in black approached. "Brother!" "What's wrong, Van?" Millerna asked, until Van disappeared into the crowds. Hitomi, meanwhile, was gazing at the different shops. She stood in front of what appeared to be a jewelry shop, admiring the many kinds of pendants, armlets, pins, necklaces, and other kinds of jewels. "See anything you like, Miss? Feel free to buy anything," the shopkeeper said. Something caught her attention among the jewels, a flat, silver disc. "Where did you find this?" Hitomi asked, taking the disc. "Pretty, isn't it? It'll look great on you. I can make a necklace out of that for you," he said as she pulled out a portable CD player from her bag, placing the disc in it. Does that mean that other people from Earth have been here? She pondered as she heard music. The lyrics were in Japanese, one of the languages from Earth. She listened to the soothing melody for a few seconds until.  
  
Doushiteru kana  
  
Anata no koto  
  
  
  
Tsumetai kaze ni.  
  
She saw what appeared to be a massive bolt of power suddenly strike Van. She screamed in fright until she heard a concerned voice. "Hitomi? What's the matter? You seem a little distant," Millerna asked. "Where's Van?!" she demanded. "He went towards the harbor," the princess replied before Hitomi took off. "Hey! What's wrong?!" Merle asked, following her. "Those are two very strange girls," Millerna confirmed.  
  
Van wandered through empty alleys to find his brother. It seemed like a dark, endless maze, and he was getting exhausted, but he couldn't stop. Eventually, he was in the sunlight again and saw Folken walk over a small bridge, but then he looked beyond the mountains and saw what appeared to be a large city. "One of Zaibach's floating fortresses!" Suddenly he saw a black carriage halt in front of his brother. He couldn't let Folken escape that easily and ran across the bridge, stopping halfway across. "Brother!" "Van, are you prepared to come with me?"  
  
**********  
  
"Why must it sting so much? My cheek is throbbing." Dilandau asked himself as he casually ran his finger over the bandage, repeating that it stings over and over again. One of his soldiers then noticed some blood peeping through the bandage. "Lord Dilandau, maybe it would be best if you don't touch the wound." "What?!" he said, punching the soldier. "Oh, so you understand the pain I'm feeling, do you?" he screamed, lifting him up by the collar of his uniform. "Forgive me," the soldier replied before he was thrown back to the ground. "My face.he cut my beautiful face!" Dilandau cried. "Lord Dilandau." another soldier said, stepping up. "What now?!" "Lord Folken, he."  
  
"Wait! Lord Dilandau! Lord Folken ordered us not to leave the anchorage!" the soldier exclaimed as the Alcedes approached the doors to the outside. "Who said anything about leaving the Vione?" Dilandau said as his Guymelef knelt to the ground and held out it left arm, aiming at Van. Suddenly a metal claw shot out. "Lord Dilandau is setting his Energist to maximum to shoot out a Crima Claw?" the soldier asked himself. "Bye-bye Van!" Dilandau screamed as the claw shot through the sky. "Reach him my claw! Tear Van to pieces!"  
  
**********  
  
"Why?! Why are you working for Zaibach, Brother?!" Van exclaimed. "Folken of Fanelia is dead," he replied. Suddenly, he brought out his right arm from his cloak.a metal arm. Van gasped in shock. "On that day, when the dragon ripped off this arm, I died. And it was Emperor Dornkirk who gave me life again. He taught me how to live." "What? How?!" "Van.you are my brother. He who shares my blood. I can see into your heart. This world is difficult for a gentle soul such as yours to bear. This world where man fights man. No, where every living thing fights to take the life of another. We kill beasts. We kill dragons. We even kill men! Fighting begets fighting and the slaughter begins anew. Such is the way of the world," Folken explained. "But Zaibach started all the fighting!" Van replied. "We fight to end that conflict. To bring forth a new order. This is a true holy war." "Fighting to bring an end to fighting.? There's no such thing!" "Van, come with me now. Come, so that we may create a new world!" Folken said, holding out his arms. "Brother."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this. I've got to hurry!" Hitomi said to herself as she ran through the abandoned alleys. At this point, there was no way she would catch up to him in time, but then she remembered one piece of advice that Lybra said earlier. All they do is trip you up when you're in a hurry! Hitomi threw her duffle bag at Merle and as soon as she caught it, she began to tear the dress until the skirt was above her knees. Immediately, she saw that she began to pick up speed rather quickly. "Van!" she called out as she saw him in the distance. Suddenly, he looked back at the fortress and noticed the sunlight reflecting off of a strange approaching metal. "Watch out!" she screamed, tackling him to the ground. Folken watched as a metal claw broke through the bridge just after she saved him. Hitomi was gasping for breath as she pushed herself off the young king. "Hitomi, you came to save me?" "I can't believe I made it. I'm glad I got here in time," she replied, smiling. Dilandau, how dare you interfere. Folken cursed in his mind. "I see, so this is how Zaibach operates?" Van asked his older brother, stand up again. "This wasn't my intent." "Is that all you have to say?" he growled. Hitomi looked at Folken. That's Van's big brother. That guy from the fortress! "Lord Van!" Suddenly, Merle threw herself into his arms. "Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried about you! She keeps saying the weirdest things!" Hitomi stood up as soon as she collected herself and saw a large group of soldiers surround them-the Royal Guard. "Grettings, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia. King Aston wishes to see you now." Van look over his shoulder and saw the carriage take his brother away. Maybe there was no hope in getting his long-lost brother back.  
  
"Welcome, Fanelia! My country welcomes you with joy in her heart!" King Aston exclaimed as Van in the Escaflowne stood in the middle of a large coliseum. Everyone was gathered together: Millerna, Allen, Lybra, Hitomi, and Merle to watch the king greet Van. "As proof of our friendship, I would like to put to the test your skill and the power of your Guymelef, Escaflowne." "Don't worry, Allen. I'm sure that Father knows what he's doing," Millerna said. How could Allen trust him? Hitomi gasped as a large golden Guymelef entered the arena, holding a large chain whip. "That's Sajima's Guymelef! He's no knight. He's nothing but a bounty hunter who fights for money!" Allen exclaimed as Van prepared the Escaflowne. Why is my heart pounding? There's something wrong about all this. Hitomi couldn't stop thinking such thoughts as two more Guymelefs entered the arena. "The rumors of its magnificence were certainly not exaggerated. I'm overjoyed to see an Ispano Guymelef with my own eyes," a man stated as he sat next to the king. "You'll be satisfied with just seeing it, Meiden," King Aston replied. "It sets my merchant blood a boil. Still, you can't tell a Melef's worth until you see it in combat. I must say, I'm not satisfied with having those criminals fight him. Wouldn't fight Allen be better?" Meiden replied. The king simply laughed. "Allen can wait his turn. Just wait and see how my way works out." The image of Van being struck down was becoming clearer than before. That bad feeling still hadn't gone away. Is this what that horrible vision was warning me about? "Proof of friendship, huh?" Van muttered as he faced the bounty hunters. Lybra shook her head in disgust. There's no hope for Asturia. Zaibach has them by the leash. Suddenly, Lybra could hear laughter echoing throughout that arena. "Did you hear something just now?" "No. I didn't hear a thing," Merle replied. "Maybe it's just you." "I don't think so," she replied before looking back. Something was creeping with the shadows, something all too familiar to Lybra. Having no other choice, she began to leave the arena. "This has been a painful day." 


End file.
